JAZZ OR NO TO JAZZ
by Lenore4L
Summary: La historia de los Joui 4 reescrita y reinterpretada. ¡Un cuento de infancia en el Japón de 1952 con un ligero swing! OneShot. AU. Joui4


JAZZ OR NO TO JAZZ.

 _"La vida es muy parecida al jazz. Es mucho mejor cuando improvisas"_

 _George Gershwin_

Japón; la ancestral nación de los samurai era ahora solo el vestigio de su vieja gloria tras una segunda Guerra Mundial.

Corría el año de 1952 y no era nada extraño que entre las mas icónicas calles de Japón se vieran caminar a sus anchas algunos soldados américanos. Hombres altos y rubios enfundados en chaquetas de cuero y lentes obscuros de aviador paseando como si fueran sus territorios.

Desde la ocupación la gente no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a los occidentales tomar las calles como si fueran dueños del mundo (que para ese entonces se podría decir que efectivamente lo eran). Ya muchos habían regresado a casa y varias bases militares estaban ahora abandonadas, aun con ello seguía respirándose un aire de recelo entre la población que se repartía entre los americanos e inmigrantes de otras partes que iban llegando por mar.

Tras el fanátismo militar por las fuerzas armadas japonesas y la inminente derrota, a la población civil solo el quedó el resentimiento. Por lo que no era cosa extraña ver miradas desaprobatorias o rechazos a ciertos sectores, mucha de la cultura popular occidental también era tachada de indecente y se les reprendía a los jovenes que la adoptaban. La segregación se sentía en cada esquina, y la hostilidad junto con ella.

Es así que situados en este escenario de la posguerra, empieza nuestra historia.

Takasugi Shinzuke de 9 años de edad estaba parado en el centro de su habitación con la espalda recta como un alfiler. La vieja criada de su casa le ayudaba a terminar de alistar el corbatín de moño que lo estaba asfixiando. Sinceramente odiaba la ropa occidental.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que reflejaba su silueta infantil la cual le devolvía una mirada dura y severa, como si el niño del cristal le estuviera reprochando su sola existencia.

Justo como lo dictaba la moda europea, llevaba pantaloncillos cortos, camisa blanca y almidonada que le picaba por todo el cuerpo, el cuello de la camisa tieso y el pequeño saco apenas le permitía moverse lo necesario, además del par de tirantes que eran la cosa mas incómoda que se le pudo haber ocurrido a los extranjeros.

-Está listo joven amo- dijo la vieja criada que a diferencia del niño y como toda la gente en su casa, iba atabiada en un kimono de un gris deslavado, el unico que desentonaba en el entorno minimalista de la habitación de tatami, era el propio Shinzuke que prefirió evitar su propia mirada en el espejo, suspirar hondamente y con una breve inclinación de la cabeza despedir a la criada que en una profunda reverencia salió de la habitación.

Shinzuke era el primogénito de la una prominente familia de militares. Era educado bajo la estricta tutela de maestros particulares en todas las áreas, desde la educación básica hasta temas de artes, cultura, y por supuesto, cuestiones militares.

Tenía nueve años pero ya estaba seguro de lo que sería el resto de su vida después de que aquel bobo circo terminara. Justo cuando el encanto del niño prodigio llegara a su final, su padre terminaría por llevarlo por el camino de la carrera militar, o de ser posible, en el mundo de la politica. Aun para su corta edad, Shinzuke ya no encontraba sentido a soñar con "lo que se convertiría cuando fuera grande" porque ya estaba establecido, porque así lo dictaba su apellido y porque así era la vida real.

Es por eso que intentó tragarse el peso de su existencia entera cuando salió del cuarto, tomó las partituras que le ofrecía la misma vieja criada y sin decir nada salió de casa con el pelo obscuro engominado directo al auto negro que lo llevaría a otro ostentoso e innecesario recital.

Al subir al auto se puso el cuadernillo de partituras sobre el regazo y comenzó a digitar sobre ellas como si fuera un piano invisible, no había emoción en su rostro, pero sí una profunda concentración porque no había lugar para errores.

A los aristócratas, políticos y empresarios poco les importaba la parte estética de la música, o siquiera el concepto emocional en ella. Los recitales y conciertos eran solo otro compromiso a cumplir, o una oportunidad para hacer alarde de su dinero, nivel cultural, o en el caso de la familia de Shinzuke: De su simpático niño prodigio.

Cada concierto estaba en su mayoría plagado de occidentales, cabezas rubias y ojos azules, frases en ingles y en un pésimo y torpe japonés que dolían los oídos solo de escucharlo, pero el que otros japoneses alababan con el propósito de firmar un conveniente contrato.

Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a eso que tras los saludos de rigor fue a la parte trasera del escenario en donde solo recibió miradas hostiles de otros niños, algunos de ellos compañeros del conservatorio que le odiaban a muerte sin estar enterados de las horas enteras que Shinzuke pasaba frente al piano, o la cantidad de golpes con la varita de bambú que había recibido en las palmas de las manos por haber fallado en los solfeos, o como no podía tomar la cena hasta no haberse memorizado al dedillo la partitura.

Que fácil era odiar a alguien en esas condiciones de ignorancia.

La única cara que parecía fraternizar con él era la de Katzura Koutaro, el curioso niño becado que en realidad a ojos de todos, era solamente el niño pobre.

Todo mundo siempre hacía chistes de su traje de segunda mano, remendado cientos de veces por el sastre del pueblo, en donde se apreciaban parche tras parche pero que había sido una de las pocas herencias de su abuela fallecida.

Katzura era reservado, a pesar de las habladurias mal intencionadas nunca respondía las provocaciones y prefería sumergirse en sus interminables ensayos; tocaba el chelo y su técnica le había hecho merecedor de una beca en el conservatorio por lo que, como Takasugi, se pasaba noches enteras pelándose las puntas de los dedos con las cuerdas del chelo para poder estar ahí, en ese escenario, entreteniendo ricos, gordos y extranjeros esperando que un día, cuando fuera grande tuviera la oportunidad de si no tocar en una orquesta, al menos si de poder ganarse la vida honradamente.

Ni Takasugi ni Katzura se hablaban, pero compartían entre ambos cierto codigo de cortesía al ser ambos el blanco de los desprecios de sus compañeros por lo que entre los dos había un tratado de paz, así que al mirarse tras el escenario solo se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que volvieran su atención a la partitura respectivamente.

Bach, Brahms, Mozart y algún otro nombre impronunciable para muchos, era el repetorio de ese día. Nombres de piezas que para Takasugi no significaban realmente nada, eran solamente sonidos que se enlazaban y creaban una melodía que no tenía ninguna resonancia en él, solo era otra labor, otra obligación a cumplir y nada mas.

El sonido del piano bajo sus dedos siempre le pareció sordo y hueco, pisaba el pedal, apretaba las teclas pero era como si las notas vinieran de una sala insonorizada. Él estaba ausente cumpliendo con un rol, marcando un compás, repitiendo lo que había estudiado incansablemente y lo hacía con tal maestría que nadie iba a cuestionar su talento; claro, si a las horas enteras de práctica aun se les podía llamar talento "innato".

Estaba ya tan aburrido que por un momento en el movimiento final de la Sonata para piano de Mozart número... quien sabe que número... deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien fuera a salvarlo de ese lugar.

O de esa vida.

Pero al terminar la ultima combinación de notas nadie llegó y en su lugar solo se escucharon los aplausos y ovaciones de siempre. Levantarse de banquillo, reverencia. Aburrido.

Su padre le felicitó escuetamente con una palmada en el hombro que se sintió forzada, su madre le pasó una mano por la mejilla y esa fue la unica gratificación por su trabajo de esa tarde.

Papá y mamá se excusaron, iban a una cena importante, los adultos tenían que trabajar; el chofer se ofreció a llevar de regreso al joven Shinzuke pero el niño lo rechazó, quería ir caminando a casa y se sabía el camino de regreso de memoria.

La sala de conciertos no quedaba muy lejos de su casa así que aunque ya atardecía podía caminar con calma, todavía con la partitura bajo el brazo y el mismo gesto aburrido, Shinzuke decidió tomar un pequeño desvío por un destartalado templo. Subió la escalinata y cruzando el arco al fin pudo sumergirse en el silencio, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar por unos breves segundos en los que no había voces ajenas diciéndole que hacer.

Tenía nueve años y la unica cosa que deseaba con todo su corazón no era un juguete nuevo, era solo el silencio.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó una voz que lo sacó de su precioso momento.

El pequeño Takasugi volteó molesto aunque sin dejarlo ver en su rostro, después de todo seguía teniendo la dignidad de un militar, aunque justo al darse la vuelta pudo ver el número de niños que lo rodeaban, eran casi cinco contra uno y sabía que iban con toda la intención de amedrentarlo puesto que se trataban de niños del conservatorio de música y con quienes hasta hace una hora había compartido escenario.

-Takasugi el niño prodigio, o deberíamos decir, el niño de papá- decía el que parecía ser el lider.

-Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que toques una escala de notas como un chimpancé mal amaestrado- respondió Takasugi con la misma tranquilidad viendo con satisfacción que su insulto había surtido efecto.

-No seas maleducado, es una ofenza para los chimpances amaestrados compararlos con alguien que solo aporrea las teclas como una bestia- una voz extra intervino y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Katzura aparecer desde atrás del altar.

-Los vi siguiéndote después del concierto y sabía que no tramaban nada bueno- se justificó Katzura.

-El pobretón y el mimado juntos, al menos podremos darles una buena lección al mismo tiempo- dijo el niño, mas alto y corpulento de todos, agarrando por la muñeca a Takasugi con la clara intención de hacerle daño en las manos.

-Yo creo que con esto ya no serás mas un prodigio- amenazó el chiquillo apretando con mucha fuerza la muñeca de Shinzuke.

Mientras sentía la presión de los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, Shinzuke pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, seguramente planearía romperle los dedos para que no pudiera tocar mas y de esa manera él podría librarse de una de sus muchas obligaciones de heredero. Obviamente este seria el camino mas fácil. Pero había un problema en el plan, y ese era que el joven Takasugi tenía un orgullo que era por mucho, mas grande que su aburrimiento, por lo que no dejaría que un mocoso enojado y celoso que no podía enfrentar sus propios defectos viniera a hacerle lo que quisiera.

Tanto él como Katzura estaban a punto de contraatacar pero un manchón blanco que arremetió tan rápido que apenas pudieron verlo, apareció en escena.

-¿Se hacen llamar hombres acorralando a unos pobres niños?- dijo una voz que también sonaba infantil, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra sin tentarse el corazón.

Golpeaba con un maletín negro a todo el que pudiera darle alcance; en la cara, estómago o la cabeza, cada chiquillo recibió un certero impacto y cuando quisieron defenderse el misterioso niño los esquivó con tal facilidad que parecía estar muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de peleas callejeras.

No tuvo ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando con una de las afiladas esquinas del maletín fue a abrirle la piel de la cabeza a uno de los niños. Apenas la sangre empezó a brotar a chorros, los chiquillos salieron llorando como bebés amenazando con acusarlos con sus padres.

-Llorones, fue solo un rasguño- masculló el niño de pelo blanco que estaba hecho un lío de rizos. Se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique y luego se limpiaba en su desgastado kimono.

Era un poco extraño que alguien tan joven y que no fuera de provincias vistiera aun de kimono en días casuales, y aparte con sandalias, pero ese niño iba así, despreocupado con el maletín en la mano y volteando a ver a los otros dos que aun ataviados con sus ropas de concierto y bien peinados lo miraba con cautela.

El nuevo niño de mirada aburrida se les quedó viendo y dio un paso hacía ellos provocando con ello un respingo por parte de ambos y de paso, Katzura dejó caer sus propias partituras regando las hojas por el piso.

El viento levantó algunas y las llevó hasta los pies del nuevo niño, a pesar de que Katzura y Takasugi intentaron atraparlas, el otro se les adelantó y alcanzó una de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó pasando sus ojos carmín de pescadilla muerta por el papel pautado.

-Devuélvelo, no lo vas a entender- ordenó Takasugi todavía lastimado en su dignidad por haber tenido que ser salvado, en cambio el otro muchachito le dedicó una mirada imperturbable, y luego otra vez a la hoja que sostenía en su mano.

Se agachó un momento para poner el maletín en el piso y abrir los seguros, los otros dos lo miraron con curiosidad ¿Qué diablos traía en ese maletín que sin miramientos usaba como arma mortal? Ambos se sorpredieron cuando vieron el brillo plateado de una trompeta.

El niño desconocido la sacó y ajustó al boquilla, se la acomodó en la mano y volvió a repasar la mirada por la partitura antes de llevarse el instrumento a la boca e inhalar largamente.

Tocó con torpeza las primeras notas de la pieza que originalmente era un acompañamiento para chelo, frunció el seño cuando el sonido que salió fue desafinado y asonante, negó con la cabeza y lo intentó de nuevo bajo el escrutinio de los otros dos chicos, el segundo intento volvió a sonar mal, era obvio pues se trataban de partituras para chelo.

El chiquillo del cabello plateado no se dio por vencido, tarareó las notas que al parecer podía leer perfectamente, prefirió memorizar la melodía que él mismo tarareaba, y cerró los ojos para hacer un tercer intento con su trompeta, esta vez con exito.

Justo en ese templo destartalado sonaba con toda claridad una adaptación de Rachmaninov en trompeta, todavía algo fuera de tiempo, las notas tendían a trabarse pero en general y para ser un tercer intento de una partitura que era para un instrumento toalmente distinto, el niño había logrado adaptarlo fácilmente.

Continuó unos momentos mas, fiel a Rachmaninov, hasta que en un giro repentino aceleró el ritmo, y se olvidó de la melodía original, los compases cambiaron, la música se volvió otra completamente distinta; un ritmo juguetón y podría decirse que casi agresivo que tomó por sorpresa a su único publico que no pudieron evitar dar otro pequeño brinco cuando escucharon la trompeta animarse, romper por completo con lo clásico y convertirse en una melodía de diferentes matices que se sentían cálidos y traviesos, saltitos divertidos entre la escala de notas que recién se había inventado.

Y el sonido se detuvo abruptamente.

-Hay un grupo de niños corriendo y llorando a gritos por sus madres, uno de ellos va herido- dijo un hombre adulto que sin mas había llegado a propinarle tremendo coscorrón al niño trompetista.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Gintoki?- preguntó mientras el chiquillo de iris carmín se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ellos empezaron, los estaban molestando!- se excusó señalando a Takasugi y Katsura que tuvieron que salir de su trance para ver al hombre que también iba en kimono, su cabello largo de un castaño muy claro sobresalía junto con su mirada amable.

-¡No necesitabamos tu ayuda!- saltó de inmediato Takasugi defendiéndose.

-Esos tipos solo estaban haciendose los rudos, sabíamos que no harían nada y sin embargo...- siguió diciendo Katzura mirando de reojo a Gintoki que volvía a guardar su trompeta en su maletín que ahora que notaban estaba viejo y desgastado.

-Puedo imaginarme el resto- completó el hombre amable dándole otro coscorrón al tal Gintoki que soltó un largo chillido.

-¡¿Y eso porqué fue?!- reclamó el niño.

-Por usar tu instrumento para lastimar a otros-

-¡Pero tú me has dicho que use la trompeta como un arma!-

-Es una metáfora- dijo el hombre jalando ahora por la oreja al muchachito que volvía a quejarse.

-En fin, me alegro que se encuentren bien y Gintoki no les haya causado problemas. Por favor, regresen a salvo a casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados- decía el hombre con una breve reverencia y al momento viendo la partitura que seguía perdida en el piso y sin mas la levantó.

-Vaya vaya... que sorpresa, me he encontrado con unos colegas muy jovenes- dijo el adulto abriendo un poco mas sus ojos y extendiendo la partitura a Katzura que la tomo murmurando un gracias educadamente.

-¿Colegas?- preguntó Takasugi.

-Si, también son músicos por lo que puedo ver- respondió el hombre.

-Pero tocan música muy aburrida, alcancé a leer lo que traen ¡Aburrido~!- se quejó Gintoki rodando los ojos.

-Y tú tocas música muy extraña- contraatacó Shinzuke, aunque él también pensaba que la música clásica era aburrida, pero solo quería llevarle la contraria a ese chiquillo.

-Si crees que el jazz es raro es porque no entiendes nada- rebatió el peliplata

-La música de estos colegas no es aburrida, solo es de un entendimiento diferente, lo mismo con el jazz...- intervino el hombre.

De nuevo había utilizado esa palabra, colega, cosa que hizo que el pecho de Shinzuke se hinchara; el ser llamado de ese modo por alguien mayor le hacía sentirse un poco mas adulto. Ninguno de sus profesores o instructores de música, ni concertistas con los que había interpretado al piano lo habían llamado así, pero ese hombre lo decía con tal naturalidad pero sin pizca de ironía, realmente lo veía como un igual.

-No los distraemos mas- dijo el hombre volviendo a jalar por la oreja al niño Gintoki y llevándoselo a rastras de ahí.

El chiquillo chillaba y se quejaba con el maletin y la trompeta en mano, tratando de zafarse en vano hasta que se perdieron de vista bajando la escalinata de piedra.

Katzura y Takasugi se quedaron ahí viendo las siluetas desaparecer al tiempo que el sol iba poniendose a lo lejos.

-Que hombre tan extraño- murmuró Takasugi también emprendiendo su camino seguido unos pasos después por el otro chico.

-Creo que he escuchado de él. Nadie sabe exactamente de donde viene, un día solo llegó y acogió a niños que quedaron huerfanos después de la guerra, les da clases y les enseña música- explicó Katzura como si de un comentaro casual se tratara.

-¿Qué clase de música? ¿Cómo la que tocaba ese tipo?- preguntó su acompañante sin querer sonar demasiado curioso pero Koutaro se le quedó mirando unos breves segundos.

-Música occidental, pero de la que no es bien recibida. O eso dicen por ahí- contestó también retomando su camino hasta su propia casa con su libreta de partituras bajo el brazo dejando al niño en sus propios pensamientos, recordando todo lo anterior, rememorando vagamente el nombre del jazz y los sonidos de la trompeta.

Al día siguiente nada en su rutina había cambiado en lo absoluto, excepto tal vez por el sonido que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, o el ritmo que aun intentaba descifrar en vano. En la escuela, en sus tutorías privadas, en las lecciones de piano y shamizen. El sonido de la trompeta seguía rondándole la cabeza sin dejarle en paz un solo segundo.

Cuando hubo terminado absolutamente todas sus tareas y tenía sus dos horas reglamentarias de recreo, salió disparado de su casa junto con las advertencias de una de las criadas de regresar antes del anochecer, cosa que él decidió ignorar y volver a correr hasta el viejo templo; subió los escalones de dos en dos sin importarle quedarse sin aliento, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, pero sabía que al final de la escalinata encontraría algo otra vez.

Llegó, jadeando y con las rodillas temblorosas por el ejercicio anterior y sin saber de donde exactamente, entre el follaje de los árboles escuchó de nuevo ese juego solitario entre instrumento e interprete. Una melodía que se antojaba despreocupada.

La música se dejaba llevar, en una improvisación que reflejaba un estado de comodidad tan agradable que tal gozo era casi descarado, como si no le importase estar haciendo el vago a plena luz del día. La música llenaba el patio del templo abandonado, se escuchaba completamente fuera de lugar en medio de una arquitectura por entero oriental pero no era en absoluto incómoda, porque el sonido se dejaba llevar con el viento, escalas y compases esta vez mas fáciles de seguir.

Shinzuke no tardó demasiado en dar con el compás y lo iba marcando con ligeros golpecitos con la punta de su pie contra el suelo, cerró los ojos solo para intentar adivinar el siguiente movimiento, el motivo de la pieza, pero no lo había, la melodía relajada era de alguna manera impredescible, lo que a su vez la hacía interesante, te llevaba de aquí a allá pero en todo momento te invitaba a terminar por relajarte, como si la trompeta te susurrara que mandaras todo al diablo, te sacaras los zapatos y te tumbaras en el cesped hasta que el mundo se acabara, de ser necesario.

En medio de esa embriaguez, Takasugi buscaba con la mirada al músico que finalmente encontró en lo alto de un árbol medio recostado en una rama, lo suficientemente cómodo como para seguir tocando tranquilamente. El pecho se le alzaba al tomar aire y sus pequeños dedos apenas y alcanzaban los pistones de la trompeta pero eso no le impedía seguir ejecutando con la fluidez necesaria, o al menos hasta que se percató de la prescencia de Takasugi.

-De nuevo tú- dijo sin más el niño trompetista aunque no muy sorprendido de encontrarse al moreno ahí.

Takasugi adoptó esa postura que usaba con practicamente todo el mundo, digna e incluso desafiante y alzó el rostro para ver mejor al otro que seguía encima de la rama mas gruesa esperando algo de él.

-La música que tocas ¿Qué es exactamente?- preguntó finalmente y el niño de cabellos plata solamente atinó a enarcar ambas cejas pero su mirada aun se mantenía perezosa y aburrida.

-Jazz- contestó sin mas el chiquillo.

Ya antes había escuchado esa palabra, pero Shinzuke no estaba del todo seguro de _qué_ era realmente el jazz así que su rostro por segundos se mostró algo atribulado por intentar descifrarlo.

-No lo pienses demasiado, no mucha gente lo entiende- dijo el chiquillo que ya se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol. Aun llevaba la trompeta en la mano pero no parecía importarle realmente si se rayaba o rasguñaba.

La respuesta en cambio ofendió profundamente a Shinzuke, orgulloso como era no podía soportar la idea de que algún muchachito que ni siquiera cuidaba de su instrumento le dijera que no entendía algo.

-Suenas muy confiado pero cualquiera que sepa un mínimo de música puede tocarlo- dijo Shinzuke, usando esas palabras grandilocuentes que en mas de una ocasión le había escuchado a su padre, y por unos segundos ese otro muchachito cambió su irritante expresión aburrida, al parecer también herido en su orgullo.

-Oh~ ¿Eso crees? Entonces demuestralo. Tengamos un duelo- le retó sin mas, señalándolo con la trompeta a lo que Takasugi cerró de inmediato los puños.

Casi siempre la palabra duelo le sonaba a una pelea a muerte como escuchaba en la radio o en las tiras comicas que vendían en el quiosco; el de ojos rojos notó la repentina tensión en sus puños cerrados y soltó una risa seca y desganada.

-No ese tipo de duelo, uno de música, de jazz aunque si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, Shoyo siempre dice que...-

-¡Hagamoslo! Solo necesito un piano y te callaré esa boca- dijo Shizuke con aire tranquilo pero su voz ligeramente temblorosa indicaba que estaba mas que emocionado, decidido.

Gintoki, o así recordaba era su nombre, retomó su gesto desinteresado aunque esta vez había un aire de seriedad en él.

-Sigueme- le indicó sin agregar mas.

Shinzuke sabía que tras haber accedido iba a violar su toque de queda, pero no le importaba, su dignidad estaba en juego.

Podría ser que odiara un poco la idea del niño prodigio, o el hecho de tener que estudiar cosas que no le gustaban, pero no podía solo perder frente a ese mocoso que también era un músico pero que de alguna manera, sin saber exactamente en qué, era tan distinto.

Su técnica era un desastre, sabía leer música pero tocaba sin partitura, no cuidaba de su instrumento y parecía que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de lo que tocaba, y era tal vez esto ultimo lo que lo irritaba mas. Esa maldita libertad de gustar de lo que hacía.

Caminaron unas pocas calles, Takasugi se desencajó un poco al encontrar un dojo en lugar de una construcción occidental, pero no le dio mas importancia y pasó justo en medio de un tropel de niños mayores, menores y algunos de la misma edad, saludaban a Gintoki y veían a Takasugi con curiosidad.

No había ningún adulto cerca o parecía que el encargado había salido así que pudieron disponer de una de las habitaciones del lugar, era efectivamente una habitación que estaba adaptada como salón de clases, en la esquina había una vieja pianola que Gintoki señaló.

-Ahí lo tienes, tu piano- dijo sin mas mientras el resto de los niños se amontonaban para ver al desconocido que con algo de desconfianza se fue a sentar frente al banquillo y presionó las teclas solo para acostumbrarse a ellas. El corazón le latía rápido, estaba mas nervioso que en cualquiera de sus recitales a pesar de que su público eran solo un grupo de niños que apenas y sabían que pasaba.

-¿Qué pieza tocaremos? ¿Tienes la partitura?- preguntó frotándose las manos para calentar sus dedos, un ritual de preparación que había adoptado con los años.

Gintoki volvió a reír con una sola risa corta y seca y una sonrisa burlona de lo mas chocante.

-Te lo dije señorito, esto es jazz, y es mejor cuando se improvisa- repondió y apenas dicho esto, sin haber soltado un solo momento la trompeta se la llevó a los labios.

Takasugi no estaba estaba seguro de cuando Gintoki había tomado tanto aire en sus pulmones, pero dejó sailr un potente y larguísimo sonido de la trompeta que era la introducción de una pieza desenfrenada.

No dio tiempo a ninguna pausa para introducir al piano, al contrario, se sumerguió en su propio mundo en donde la trompeta era la unica protagonista; música acelerada que presionaba a intentar seguirle el ritmo, era una provocación de lo mas violenta que no parecía propia del mismo niño que minutos antes tocaba con tanta pereza, se había transformado en ese músico agresivo que presionaba al instrumento para intimidar a quien intentara desafiarlo con ese sonido desesperado y que de vez en cuando sonaba ligeramente desafinado pero solo le agregaba un toque de originalidad.

-E... espera ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Takasugi intentando hacerse escuchar entre el sonido de la trompeta, y las palmadas de los niños que vitoreaban y alentaban al chiquillo con sus palmadas.

Takasugi estaba perdido, no sabía que diablos tocaba o como debía tocar él o cuando comenzar, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer con todas las teclas frente a él o el pedal, no tenia un director de orquesta, todos estaban haciendo lo que querían y era un caos en el que la música de otro lo estaba presionando cada vez mas para que actuara pero él no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo. La mirada carmín de su nuevo rival ni siquiera se dignaba a posarse en él, demasiado sumergido en su actuación, las manos de Takasugi temblaban sin atreverse a terminar de presionar el teclado y no fue hasta que una pequeña niña le jaló de la manga para llamar su atención.

-¡Tienes que improvisar!- dijo la niña sonriente bailando al son de la música recién creada de Gintoki.

¿Improvisar? ¿Pero improvisar en base a qué? Se preguntaba el niño que solo atinó a cerrar fuerte los ojos y dejar caer con fuerza desproporcionada sus dedos sobre las teclas creando un estruendo que resonó en la sala completamente fuera de lugar de la musica violenta pero siempre en armonía, de la trompeta.

Shinzuke aun sentía las pulsaciones de la trompeta, el _tempo_ confuso, la presión aplastante y solo se le ocurrió pasar sus dedos de un extremo a otro del piano, golpeando los dedos sin hilar nada realmente, solo tocando para crear algún ruído que no era en absoluto como el de Gintoki que no se detenía, lo que Takasugi tocaba no era música, no era nada, era ruído y Gintoki en cambio con su agresividad llenaba todo de algo que contagiaba a los presentes y pareciera que lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno.

Gintoki fue desacelerando gradualmente hasta que de la trompeta ya solo nacía un susurro que fue extingiéndose junto con su aliento.

Los niños porrumpieron en aplausos y corrieron hasta el trompetista, él apenas y les hizo caso mientras levantaba el rostro con ese gesto aburrido pero se le notaba satisfecho.

-Gané- dijo.

Takasugi no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

¿Cómo se podía saber quien ganaba en un duelo de música? A diferencia de los concursos de música clásica, aquí no había un parametro establecido, pero Shinzuke sabía que el niño decía la verdad no por vanidad o un gesto de superioridad por manejar un genero totalmente distinto; sino porque era un hecho irrefutable

Shinzuke volvió a clavar su mirada en el piano, con las manos sobre sus piernas cerró los puños con tal fuerza que sintió las uñas clavarsele dolorosamente en las palmas de las manos. Tenía mancillado su amor propio y no creyó nunca que dolería de esa manera el fracaso.

Había perdido de la manera mas humillante, se había paralizado frente al instrumento que dominaba desde los tres años, a pesar de saber interpretar piezas de lo mas complejas quedó desamparado cuando no hubo quien le dijera que tocar. Que frustrante fue darse cuenta de sus propias limitaciones.

Se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar algún sollozo que hiciera peor su derrota, respiró hondo antes de levantarse del banquillo para irse de ahí pero decidido a tomar su revancha. Cuando se paró y levantó el rostro para ir a la salida, justo en el pasillo con las manos metidas en las mangas del kimono estaba el hombre de la vez anterior, con su rostro impasible mirando la escena desde la distancia.

Takasugi sintió un vuelco en el estómago, posiblemente sería regañado pero no le importaba, solo quería salir de ahí pronto así que no se dignó a mirar al hombre cuando pasó a un lado de él.

-El piano siempre está disponible después de las horas de escuela- dijo el hombre con su voz profunda pero siempre tranquila.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- agregó con su sonrisa antes de entrar a la sala y calmar todo el alboroto que había. Gintoki quiso mirar de reojo si el niño se había ido y así era aunque tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo por seguirlo, tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus asuntos.

Por su parte Takasugi salió resoplando para intentar mantener el control y cuando estaba justo en el portón del dojo se encontró cara a cara con Katzura, que también se encontraba eternamente serio y estoíco; se quedaron mirando unos segundos aunque fue Katzura quien empezó a hablar.

-Una de las caracterísitcas del jazz, tal vez la principal, es la improvisación- dijo el chico tan solo logrando que Takasugi frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Te enseñó eso alguno de nuestros maestros del conservatorio?- dijo con desdén Shinzuke pasándolo de largo.

-No, cuando les pregunté todos pusieron mala cara y tuve que investigar por mi cuenta. No tienes por que sentirte mal, improvisar no es una tarea tan sencilla. Esta música es la música de los rebeldes y oprimidos por eso no es un genero que sea fácil de entender, apreciar y mucho menos interpretar- decía Katzura siguiéndole los pasos logrando con ello que Takasugi apretara los puños por la explicación sacada de algún folleto de la biblioteca pública.

-¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir? Sigue siéndo música, solo necesitas un instrumento y saber tocar-

-No... yo creo que necesitas cierto tipo de espíritu para poder sonar como _él_ \- corrigió el niño haciendo que Takasugi se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo tan solo para fulminarlo con la mirada sin embargo el otro no se dejó intimidar.

-Somos músicos clásicos, no rebeldes- puntualizó al final a lo que Shinzuke sintió la sangre hervirle sin ningúna razón lógica.

-¿Y viniste todo el camino hasta acá solo para recordármelo?-

Hubo un silencio considerable.

-No, creo que solo vine para terminar de convencerme a mi mismo- respondió el otro antes de seguir también con su camino.

Takasugi no entendió a que había venido aquella intervención, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento había llegado Katzura o cuanto había escuchado de su penosa interpretación, aunque tampoco le importaba.

Llegó el día siguiente y tras las clases se apuró al dojo saltándose por primera vez sus clases en el conservatorio; justo como había dicho el hombre, el piano estaba libre y el pequeño trompetista estaba dormido a un lado con la espalda recargada en el instrumento, abrazando la trompeta y babeando sin ninguna gracia sobre ella. Lo despertó con una patada y lo volvió a retar a un duelo.

Gintoki no tuvo reparos en aceptar, y una vez mas se enfrentaron usando solo sus habilidades, siendo el resultado el mismo del día anterior.

Takasugi seguía con los dedos rígidos frente al piano, aunque apretaba las teclas no podía crear algo que fuera medianamente decente, mientras que Gintoki tocaba como si alguien estuviera susurrándole las notas al oído. No había punto de comparación, por no decir que las actuaciones de Takasugi eran patéticas, lo que significaba que volvía a enfrentarse a una derrota inminente y la sonrisa socarrona que comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

No podía dejar ver su frustración por lo tanto una vez mas se levantaba del banquillo para retirarse en silencio y a la tarde siguiente regresar.

Toda esa semana se dedicó a ir siempre a la misma hora, al mismo encuentro con el mismo niño e intentar dominar esa pianola. En su casa tenían un piano de cola y seguía tocándolo con tanta perfección como siempre pero en ese dojo con ese niño todo lo que tocaba era basura, no estaba al nivel y la rabia crecía conforme pasaban los días y se acumulaba el número de duelos perdidos.

Fue hasta el día número quince, que azotó furioso sus manos contra el piano justo a la mitad de la interpretación, se mordía los labios con tal fuerza que en cualquier segundo iba a terminar por sangrarle, toda la improvisada sala de música se quedó en silencio por el exabrupto de Takasugi, incluso Gintoki se detuvo.

-¿Porque...? ¿Porqué, porqué?- mascullaba Takasugi mirándose las manos como si estas no le pertenecieran como parte de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan ensimismado reprochándose sus errores y su incompetencia que solo notó la prescencia del dueño del dojo hasta que este fue a sentarse a su lado en el banquillo.

Le dedicó una de sus breves sonrisas tranquilizadoras junto con esa mirada en la que se asomaba una tristeza muy sutil. El silencio que envolvía la sala cambió en el momento en el que el hombre se puso frente al piano, la tensión se disipaba y todos parecían expectantes de algo.

El hombre posó muy suavemente sus dedos largos en el teclado; tenía manos delgadas y algo femeninas, pasó con con la misma suavidad las puntas de sus dedos por el teclado monocromático y sin mas comenzó a tocar, totalmente distinto de lo que tocaba Gintoki.

Lento y suave, podría decirse que incluso elegante. No había prisa en su melodía, no había esa necesidad de demostrar algo. Una melancolía que nadie estaba seguro de dónde venía inundó a todos y como un acto de hipnósis hizo a todos estar pendientes del siguiente movimiento en la pieza.

Y el hombre no prestaba verdadera atención a su publico, ni al niño que tenía a su lado embobado mirando, sencillamente se dedicaba a transportarse a él mismo a la raíz de esa anormal melancolía, la nostalgia y la tristeza.

Shinzuke seguía atento los dedos pero en poco tiempo ya ni siquiera le importaba que notas tocaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el sonido, por la atmósfera un poquito triste pero reconfortante a su vez. Sumido en la música no supo en que momento exacto la melodía suave empezaba a transformarse con tal discreción en una pieza que conocía. Le tomó un tiempo considerable caer en la cuenta de que lo que ahora mismo escuchaba era algo que él mismo había escuchado y tocado hasta el cansancio.

Uno de los Nocturnos de Chopin empezaba a hacerse paso en la melodía, era un arreglo distinto pero la escencia era la misma, el tempo algo variado y posiblemente alguna nota modificada pero ahí estaba, Takasugi abrió grande los ojos porque a pesar de conocerla se escuchaba tan distinta, tenía ese sello inconfundible de la música que se tocaba en aquel lugar, el sello de ese niño Gintoki aunque con menos intensidad.

Él mismo empezó a digitar en sus piernas las notas y miró sorprendido al hombre que tocaba y que volteó a verlo sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona mientras llegaba al _allegro_ y soltó una risa en voz muy baja como si ellos dos fueran complices de una treta de la que nadie mas estaba consciente.

Siguieron escuchando hasta el final y Shinzuke decidió no decir nada escuchando ese peculiar arreglo de un Chopin que disfrutó como nunca, y no es que Chopin fuera precisamente su favorito, era sencillamente que la energía que se sentía flotar desde las teclas era muy diferente a la de las tediosas salas de conciertos.

La interpretación llegó a su final y los presentes suspiraron satisfechos mientras aplaudían, Gintoki no parecía especialmente conmovido pero tampoco se fue de la sala.

-Ultimamente sabía de un joven músico que venía a retar al trompetista de nuestro ensamble, aunque, si tanto te gusta el jazz ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros?- le preguntó el hombre a lo que Takasugi se quedó mirándolo largamente.

¿Ensamble? ¿Ensamble de qué? No entendía.

-No quiero unirme, solo quiero ganarle a ese tipo- dijo señalándo a Gintoki que seguía de pie metiéndose el pulgar en la nariz.

-Sigue intentándolo, el resultado va a seguir siendo el mismo, no tienes el alma para esto- le criticó el chiquillo con su tono despreocupado haciendo enojar de nuevo a Shinzuke. De nuevo volvía a escuchar ese pretexto: no tener el alma adecuada, no tener el espíritu ¡¿Pero qué demonios significaba exactamente eso!? ¿¡Cómo ibas por ahí definiendo tu alma o tu espíritu!?

-¡No necesito tener un alma patética como la tuya para ganarte, lo haré aunque tenga que gastarme los dedos en ello!- le espetó Takasugi haciendo que el otro solo girara los ojos aburrido mientras que el hombre a su lado reía quedamente.

-Me gusta esa actitud aunque Gintoki tiene un punto, cada genero músical necesita de un alma adecuada para ser interpretada; la música puede ser un camino para encontrarte a ti mismo y a esa alma- decía Shoyo pasando sus dedos de nuevo por el teclado en una serie de notas agradables y recién improvisadas pero que se detuvieron abruptamente.

El chiquillo a su lado volvía a fruncir el seño, pensando que todos hablaban un idioma que él seguía sin entender así que por quinceava vez, volvía a levantarse del banquillo para irse de ahí.

Estaba a punto de salir del dojo cuando fue alcanzado de nuevo por el hombre misterioso.

-Solo como un comentario, Gintoki no aprendió lo que sabe de la nada, incluso él tiene influencias de otros- dijo el hombre acercándose y entregándole un disco de vinilo que Takasugi miró fijándose en la portada donde se veía la foto de un hombre negro con una trompeta y las letras romanas que deletreaban un nombre extranjero, obviamente. _Dizzie Gillespie,_ intentó leer sin estar seguro si la pronunciación era correcta.

-Si no tienes toca discos en casa puedes venir cuando gustes- le invitó el hombre y Takasugi frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto, la invitación también está abierta para nuestro otro colega- dijo como si fuera un comentario al aire pero al decir aquello, Katzura se dejó ver, parecía algo avergonzado por estar escuchando a escondidas pero agradeció el gesto con una educada reverencia.

Los niños se despidieron y caminaron hacía casa mirando ambos el disco recién prestado.

-Llevas dos semanas faltando a clases- le regañó Katzura.

-Y tú llevas dos semanas viniendo a este lugar- debatió Takasugi.

-Me da curiosidad-

-Esa curiosidad te puede quitar la beca-

-Y a ti te puede costar un castigo de tu padre, mandaron llamar a tu casa hoy- le advirtió el chico.

De haberse tratado de otras circunstancias, Shinzuke estaría pensando tal vez en la manera de afrontar el castigo ejemplar que su padre le daría tras haberse saltado dos semanas seguidas de conservatorio, pero por alguna extraña razón esa noche no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Acató el regaño sentado sobre sus pantorrillas y con la frente bien en alto, orgulloso como siempre escuchando los gritos del jefe de la familia que practicamente lo condenaba a ser un marginado y desheredado si continuaba con esos comportamientos. Lo cuestionaba acerca de qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para faltar a sus lecciones de piano y de shamizen, sin embargo él se negó a contestar; sintió el impulso de proteger su secreto, aquello que quería considerar algo suyo, una desición que por fin se atrevía a tomar por si mismo, y aquello le costó caro.

No solo fue la tunda que le propinaron, también se quedó sin cena y lo dejaron fuera de la casa, en el jardín a pesar de que su madre quiso intervenir. Hacía frío en la madrugada pero él no iba a desisitr, se trataba de un duelo de voluntades que no estaba dispuesto a perder así que se aguantó los temblores, el hambre y el dolor de los golpes.

Horas antes del amanecer una de las criadas se apiadó del joven amo y lo dejó entrar ofreciéndole una frazada y comida caliente, pero lo primero que él hizo fue correr hasta una de las habitaciones donde se recibían a los invitados y sacar el disco de vinil, con cuidado puso el disco en el aparato y bajó la aguja para empezar a reproducirlo.

Lo primero que se escuchó sin tiempo a prepararse fue la batería que marcaba la introducción, era una agrupación completa de piano, contrabajo, batería y por supuesto, ahí estaba la trompeta tomando el protagonismo de todo.

Era eso, era el sello de Gintoki pero el disco reproducía una maestría distinta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cada uno de los instrumentos y el piano entonces aparecía, en un solo que prácticamente desafiaba al resto, una sonrisa se le asomó cuando notó como el piano podía hacer frente de tal manera a la trompeta y al resto de los instrumentos.

Con las manos casi azules por el frío y los pies adormecidos, hizo esfuerzos por volver a levantar la aguja del tocadiscos y repetir las pistas. Cada instrumento jugaba un papel al tocar en conjunto, y en solitario todos eran un contricante, eran un equipo pero por momentos eran rivales. Esa música desfiaba las teorías que conocía, las reglas y los estandares que le habían inculcado con una disciplina casi militar. Era desenfadada y rebelde, cínica e irreverente. Era ese niño rizado de mirada aburrida; y posiblemente por primera vez entendió lo que era el alma, el espiritu del jazz.

Tras la dura noche en la interperie, el castigo siguió en pie. Takasugi tenía prohibido salir, aunque esto en realidad no representó ninguna desventaja, al contrario, pudo hacerse del tocadiscos todas las horas que quería después de la escuela y escucharlo hasta la saciedad para luego correr al piano e intentar si no imitar, aprender algo, tocaba tal cual la grabación pero luego trataba de hacer sus propias variaciones.

Pasó de una burda imitación a una perfecta y limpia interpretación hasta que finalmente tomando esta como base pensaba en las maneras de como lograr una versión personalizada.

Transcribió la partitura del piano a base de oído y en las noches bajo el futón con ayuda de una linterna intentaba modificar las mismas recordano al hombre del dojo y como había logrado aquel arreglo de Chopin, lo que significaba que era posible hacer tuya una pieza, no robarla sino convertirla en algo que llevara tu sello.

No estaba seguro de cuantas noches dedicó a ello, solo supo que cuando menos pensó, su padre ya le había levantado el castigo al ver su "actitud arrepentida" que no era mas que su enfrascamiento creativo que planeaba una limpia revancha contra Gintoki el cual posiblemente seguiría en el dojo con su cara de tonto adormilado pensándose invicto ¡Ya vería! O mejor dicho, escucharía.

Era Lunes cuando cuando la campana del colegio sonó y salió disparado, se calzó los zapatos a brincos y tropezones y de haber sido por él, hubiera botado los libros en el camino pero se resistió.

Casi sin aliento llegó al dojo en donde ya los niños le conocían y se rieron de manera inocente cuando después de varios días de ausencia lo vieron regresar e ir directamente hasta Gintoki, el eterno adormilado a un lado del piano.

-¡Levantate y ve por tu trompeta, hoy te voy a ganar!- le adviritó al chiquillo que con los ojos mas cerrados que abiertos apenas entendió lo que le habían dicho, pero solo supo que tenía que alistar su instrumento para otro reto.

Takasugi frente a la pianola y Gintoki parado a su lado con la trompeta, se miraron uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza, solo que en esta ocasión Shinzuke tomó la delantera y comenzó a tocar marcando el ritmo con la canción que había escuchado un millón de veces; Gintoki la reconoció al instante como era de esperarse así que siguió la melodía pues también la tenía bien memorizada.

Ambos secretamente disfrutaron de ese breve dueto en el que tocaban en una agradable armonía, aunque Gintoki no estaba dispuesto a que todo aquello fuera solo un concierto pacífico y comenzó a variar las notas y los ritmos, alejándose cada vez mas de la pieza original tomando la ventaja en una de sus improvisaciones que hizo temer por segundo a Shinzuke; si lo dejaba seguir a su gusto volvería a quedarse atrás, mudo y sin posibilidades de poder tocar nada, tenía que darle alcance así que en lugar de detenerse o tocar abruptamente alguna otra cosa, hiló una serie de notas que no desentonara con la original; la había escuchado tantas veces y había hecho tantos ensayos en su mente y en el piano de su propia casa que esto no fue tan diferente.

Pero Gintoki parecía siempre estar un paso adelante de él, se alejaba cada vez mas, con sus compases acelerados, con esa capacidad única de crear sonidos de la nada (o al menos parecía sacarlos de la nada). Takasugi se sentía cada vez mas lejos, cada vez mas atrás a pesar de lo mucho que había estudiado y tocado, no quería quedarse atrás, no quería solo verle la espalda y escuchar su trompeta como un eco distante.

Sintiéndo el miedo de otra derrota devorarle el estómago, se inclinó mas sobre la pianola, sus ojos recorrieron desde la primera hasta la ultima tecla del piano y se atrevió a tocar las teclas que creyó correctas a pesar de que no había una respuesta adecuada, sabía que solo necesitaba tocar, no podía detenerse, el silencio era la derrota y no estaba dispuesto a perder, había que darle alcance a Gintoki, tenía que estar al nivel.

Es por ello que tocaba implementando inconscientemente fugas que había aprendido en el conservatorio, fraseos que ya no pertenecían a sus autores desde el mismo momento en que tocaban al compás de alguien mas.

Él estaba seguro de sus propias capacidades, de todo lo que podía alcanzar y lo demostraría porque él estaba ahí, y quería que el chiquillo de ojos carmín lo volteara a ver, y quería que el hombre de la sonrisa triste también le reconociera, necesitaba dejar en claro que el título de "colega" lo tenía bien merecido ¡Era un músico y podía crear música! No era una grabadora que repetía composiciones, era un ser humano que podía hacer cosas por él mismo, que él d _ecidía_ crear. Esas manos, esos oídos, esos pensamientos y esa voluntad eran suyas y si él lo quería podían llegar a donde quisiera.

¡Entonces no podia permitir ser rebasado por Gintoki!

Pensaba mientras sus dedos pasaban a una gran velocidad por las octavas y saltaban de un extremo a otro del piano en una improvisación que le nacía de todos esos pensamientos que no estaba seguro haber poseído antes, sentimientos que reclamaban por su vida, por su libertad.

¡Porque él estaba ahí! Y era él quien tocaba el piano, no era Beethoven, no era Lizst, no era nadie mas que Takasugi Shinzuke ¡Y esa era su música!

Con esto palpitándole en las cienes, sus pensamientos tan abstractos se volvían corporeos, tomaban la forma de una melodía que por fin tenía coherencia y competía directamente con la de Gintoki que sintió la amaneza por lo que en respuesta cerraba fuerte los ojos y movía los dedos mas aprisa, pero el piano ya estaba haciendo paso, deborando el sonido de su trompeta, imponiéndose y pronto era el piano quien llevaba la voz cantante.

El sonido de la trompeta comenzó a volverse tímido hasta que eventualmente se convirtió en un acompañamiento para el piano contra el que Takasugi arremetía con las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada de sudor, casi de pie frente al instrumento, luchando contra lo que fuera que lo tuviera en ese estado, llegando al movimiento final, estirando sus dedos cuanto podía hasta que en un arrebato golpeó con fuerza innecesaria el teclado y este desafinó de manera estruendosa. Había roto una cuerda.

Cuando el rudio de la cuerda al romperse sacó a todos del trance, Takasugi dio un salto separando sus manos al instante del tecaldo. El pecho le dolía por lo rápido que latía su corazón y no supo exactamente cuando empezó a faltarle el aliento puesto que respiraba rápida y profundamente, volteó a ver a todos los presentes que no estaban seguros de si debían aplaudir o preguntarle si estaba bien y Gintoki por su parte hacía rato había bajado su trompeta, clara señal de que se había retirado del encuentro.

-Tú ganas, por esa vez- le dijo el peliplata con su voz desganada pero con cierto recelo bien escondido en el tono.

Takasugi algo aturdido no estaba seguro en donde debería enfocar la mirada, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no sabía muy bien que diablos acababa de pasar o como había hecho para tocar de esa manera hasta que unos aplausos aislados irrumpieron en la sala.

-Increíble ejecución- le felicitó el hombre acercándose y poniéndole una mano en su hombro apretándolo ligeramente tanto como un gesto de reconocimiento pero tambien para relajarlo, tenia los músculos tensos y ligeramente temblorosos.

-La verdadera escencia del _bop_ \- le escuchó susurrar mientras le apretaba por segunda vez el hombro.

-Rompí una cuerda. Lo siento- solo eso atinó a decir Takasugi que no estaba seguro que tenía que decir, había ganado y los niños que habían hecho de publico corrían a rodearlo, felicitarlo y pedirle que tocara algo para ellos porque Gintoki nunca quería.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, le pedían canciones o improvisaciones, todos se mostraban felices y emocionados y entre esas caras alcanzó a ver la del mismo Katzura que no estaba seguro desde cuando había entrado ahí o si había estado en ese lugar desde el principio.

Katzura tenía una mano puesta en el pecho, como si también su propio corazón estuviera exaltado y emocionado, amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y no sabía muy bien como actuar.

Desde que tenía memoria había amado la música, su abuela lo había introducido a la música clásica, se sabía de memoria a los grandes, podía reconocerlos solo con un par de notas. Amaba la disciplina, la construcción de cada pieza y como todo estaba estructurado. Le gustaban esas bases sólidas, por lo que se sorprendió a él mismo quedando encantado con aquel nuevo estilo irreverente, salvaje incluso, tan difícil de definir, imposible categorizarlo; sería precisamente por eso que había quedado fascinado.

Se quedó sentado todavía con la mano en el pecho cuando el hombre mayor se le acercó y se acuclilló a su lado provocándole un sobresalto.

Desde que Takasugi había sido castigado Katzura había estado asistiendo al dojo en su lugar, llevado por su curiosidad por saber mas del jazz dado que sus maestros se negaban a decirle algo. Todos sus profesores torcían la boca, se mostraban molestos por la pregunta y al final nadie le decía nada por lo que había terminado por asistir al único lugar que conocía le darían algo de información.

Los primeros días solo se dedicó a mirar desde lejos, escuchando la trompeta de Gintoki, el cual aunque sabía leer música a la perfección, se negaba a usar o seguir una partitura.

El resto de los niños también tocaban algún instrumento o cantaban, todos instruídos por aquel hombre: Yoshida Shoyo.

Era alguien misterioso, parecía gustoso de enseñar aunque no recibía nada a cambio, todos los instrumentos eran conseguidos de segunda mano por lo que no era raro ver que alguno fallara y tuviera que hacerle reparaciones de emergencia con herramientas caseras.

Aunque los niños del dojo eran huerfanos dejados por la guerra, parecían felices, tocando piezas de _swing_ y algunas veces incluso bailando. Gintoki, el mas talentoso entre todos, nunca bailaba aunque siempre tocaba cuando se le antojaba, ensayaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía y escuchaba los discos en el viejo tocadiscos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Como Koutaro siempre había sido de una naturaleza mas bien tranquila, era fácil que los otros niños no repararan tan rápido en su prescencia, pero él siempre estaba ahí, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera aprender y Shoyo por supuesto se percataba de esto pero prefería mantener la distancia hasta que fuera realmente necesario.

Fue precisamente por eso mismo que cuando Koutaro estaba ahí sentado con la mano aferrada a su pecho, Shoyo-sensei esta vez no pudo evitar abordarlo.

-Si te interesa puedes unirte a nuestra escuela, aunque puede que sea inapropiado de mi parte puesto que estas ocupado con tus clases en el conservatorio- le dijo el hombre a lo que Katzura lo vio con sus grandes ojos infantiles y que eran un poco femeninos (siendo confundido por una niña en mas de una ocasión)

Katzura sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando efusivamente.

-No se trata del tiempo, yo toco el chelo y un chelo no entra dentro de una agrupación de jazz- dijo un poco desilucionado aunque de inmediato se recompuso irguiendo su espalda puesto que no debería estar decepcionado de ser chelista, le gustaba su instrumento y no se arrepentía de tocarlo.

-Ya veo pero... ¿Qué te parece el contrabajo? Es de la familia de los chelos y no creo que te cueste trabajo aprenderlo. Por favor, consideralo- le dijo Shoyo levantándose y volviendo hasta los otros dos niños que ya empezaban a discutir sobre un siguiente encuentro y quien patearía el trasero de quien.

Después de esto no fue raro ver a los tres niños juntos, o mejor dicho, ver a Takasugi improvisando en el piano y Gintoki siguiéndole la corriente en la trompeta mientras Katzura fungía de oyente y hacía observaciones técnicas muy avanzadas para un niño de su edad.

-Oye Zura, tú solo hablas pero nunca tocas y de eso no se trata jazz- le criticó Gintoki una tarde cualquiera.

-¿¡Zura!? ¡Mi nombre es Katzura!- le corrigió.

-Opino lo mismo Zura, deberías decidirte de una vez por todas y tocar algo- coincidió Takasugi.

-¡Ya te dije que es Katzura! ¿Y desde cuándo decidieron acortarme el nombre?- reclamó el niño pero fue ignorado puesto que los otros dos volvieron a sus asuntos reproduciendo piezas del ultimo disco de vinilo que Shoyo-sensei había conseguido en la ciudad, un nuevo album de _Charles Mingus_ ; ambos se habían dedicado una tarde entera a transcribir la partitura y ahora intentaban tocarla y crear una versión original a partir de ella.

El ahora apodado Zura, suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros dos ya estaban ignorándolo, demasiado sumergidos en su tarea.

Se entristeció un poco, realmente quería tocar con ellos pero sabía que no solo se trataba de su instrumento, había algo en su personalidad que no le permitía ser parte de ese pequeño grupo.

A pesar de sus muchos roces, Takasugi y Gintoki tenían personalidades muy similares; cada cual a su manera era una suerte de rebelde, orgullosos hasta la médula y malos perdedores; tercos y su caracter se imponía por encima de cualquier otra persona promedio. Era díficil seguirles el ritmo en sus maquinaciones creativas, ambos eran de talentos natos junto con horas enteras de práctica, lo que los hacía todavía mas inalcanzables.

Zura por supuesto no se quedaba atrás cuando de trabajo duro se trataba, también era entregado a sus ensayos y hacía todo hasta que rayaba en la perfección pero su personalidad un poco mas pasiva e incluso introvertida no le dejaba ser como Takasugi o Gintoki y sentía que esto era parte escencial de un intérprete de jazz, no creía estar a la altura y aunque orgulloso, siempre prefería mantener un perfil bajo, incluso deshacerse del orgullo cuando era necesario, cosa que los otros dos no se permitirían aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

Un domingo, justo al atardecer le habló de esta preocupación a Shoyo-sensei que lo escuchó pacientemente hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza.

-Con mayor razón creo que serías un perfecto contrabajista- dijo el maestro haciendo que Koutaro frunciera el ceño.

-¿Acaso no me está escuchando? Le digo que no puedo ser un músico de jazz, no tengo lo que se necesita- reclamó Koutaro.

-Tienes algo que Gintoki y Shinzuke no- dijo Shouyo sensei haciendo que Koutaro alzara la cabeza porque nunca creyó que tuviera alguna cualidad de la que los otros dos carecieran.

-Aunque no es algo malo, ellos siempre están demasiado preocupados en ser los protagonistas. Saben trabajar en equipo como agrupación pero siempre están pensando en cuando tomar la delantera, tú por otra parte prefieres estar atento de todo el detalle que comprende la composición completa. Ritmos, tiempos, sincronización y estructura, siempre estás atento a todo esto y se los haces saber a ellos que, demasiado apasionados, lo descuidan y aunque se trate de jazz sigue siendo una disciplina.- explicaba Shoyo-sensei con ese tono tranquilo y pausado que hacía todo mas fácil de entender.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que el contrabajo tiene un papel similar al que tú desempeñas; es quien marca el ritmo al que deben ir los demás, no les permite descarriarse y está encargado de mantener todo en armonía, es posiblemente la pieza mas importante porque aunque no sea tan extravagante como el saxofón o la bateria, es lo que vuelve a todos una perfecta armonía, los mantiene unidos y no los deja separarse ¿Entiendes? Si hay alguien capaz de un trabajo tan importante, ese eres tú. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo esta vez?- preguntó Shoyo y Katzura al escucharlo no pudo evitar entusiasmarse.

De verdad quería intentarlo, realmente quería ser parte de eso tan increíble que Gintoki y Takasugi creaban juntos así que no tardó nada en aceptar por fin el reto.

El contrabajo era enorme, el solo largo del instrumento superaba su estátura y tuvo que usar un banquillo la primera vez que intentó tocarlo. Los niños se rieron de él por eso mismo, pero no le importó, porque tras el enorme cuerpo de madera se sentía seguro.

Muchas veces en la escuela había sido llamado cobarde por rehuir a peleas y encuentros, temeroso de que le lastimaran las manos. Le gustaba el chelo porque era basicamente un instrumento tras el cual podía esconderse, su sonido grave también era una armadura, por lo que se sintió sumamente reconfortado cuando fue a encontrarse con ese imponente contrabajo; estar tras de él y sentir la textura de sus gruesas cuerdas, mas que las del chelo, aunque también usaba un arco para tocarlo, en su mayoría se trataba de hacer vibrar las cuerdas con sus dedos, por lo que Shoyo-sensei le recomendó vendarse las puntas de estos hasta que empezara a hacerse de cayos y su piel se engrosara para soportar la fricción.

Estaba nervioso de tocar algo en conjunto con Gintoki y Takasugi, ellos tan buenos y él apenas un principiante en un instrumento totalmente nuevo, pero como ventaja los había escuchado muchas veces, conocía bien sus cambios de ritmo y la interpretación de cada uno, estaba seguro de sus propios conocimientos así que solo respiró muy hondo para comenzar.

Fue una presentación imperfecta y llena de errores, se atrasaba o adelantaba y la armonia era un desastre pero fue divertido intentar acoplarse a ellos y viceversa, había sido un reto interesante y aunque antes había tocado en orquestas infantiles aquello era distinto, no muy diferente de jugar a lo primero que se te viniera a la mente, un juego de perseguir, alcanzar y adivinar que vendría después.

Katzura que de por sí ya amaba tocar música, no creyó que pudiera ser todavía mas divertido y estimulante el hacerlo junto a otro par de tontos rivales.

Con el paso de las semanas aprendió a acoplarse y volverse una guía para los otros, que también lo instigaban a crear sus propios solos.

Takasugi un poco mas razonable que Gintoki, le apoyaba con el piano; es así que gracias a su historia con el chelo, pronto Katzura logró captar la técnica del contrabajo y así el duo se convirtió el trio para deleite de los otros niños del dojo que recibían las visitas de los chicos del conservatorio con gran entusiasmo porque solo así Gintoki accedía a tocar para ellos.

La trompeta dejó de ser el solitario instrumento y tocaba en conjunto con otros dos, canciones conocidas que alguien se ofrecia a cantar o composiciones originales que entre los tres componían pero que aun se escuchaban como de principantes pero para ellos eran obras maestras, a veces dirigidas por Shoyo-sensei o en ocasiones tan solo era un espectador mas además de su mas duro crítico.

Pronto, el conservatorio dejó de ser prioridad y el ensamble de jazz se convirtió en el eje de sus pequeños mundos, hambrientos de aprender mas y afilar sus habilidades.

Llevaban ya varios meses tocando juntos, los suficientes como para que pudieran pasearse los tres con el papel pautado en las manos haciendo arreglos aquí y por allá, yendo en dirección al centro del pueblo mientra tarareaban una nueva canción, discutiendo si era un vil plagio de una canción de _Luis Amstrong_ , Katzura era el que mas acaloradamente discutía, aunque Gintoki se dedicaba a picarse la nariz sin importarle realmente si era un plagio o algo original, él solo quería tocar.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda de discos que en realidad eran vinilos usados que habían ido a dar ahí.

A pesar de que la guerra ya había terminado, varios soldados américanos de la ocupación, todavía rondaban por ahí, por lo que no era extraño encontrar discos de cantantes y agrupaciones occidentales, si tenían suerte a veces encontraban algun albúm raro, como los que tenía Shoyo-sensei.

Los tres chiquillos entraron todavía discutiendo, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar al dependiente que se abanicaba perezosamente tras el mostrador. La tienda estaba casi sola, de no ser por otro muchachito que se paseaba entre las estanterias con las manos tras la espalda haciendo chasquear sus sandalias de madera a cada paso.

El trio de músicos seguían discutiendo mientras pasaban las manos por cada disco y estantería buscando alguna pequeña joya, se alzaban de puntillas para intentar leer los nombres y títulos al mismos tiempo que soltaban suspiros de decepción cuando por enésima vez se topaban con otro disco de Sinatra.

-¡Encontré algo!- Anunció Zura sacando emocionado un album de _Charlie Parker_ algo manoseado.

Gintoki y Takasugi se apresuraron a ir a ver cuando el cliente que hasta minutos antes paseaba sin siquiera mirarlos, se puso detrás de Zura y aprovechándose de su altura le arrebató de las manos el disco.

-Justo lo que estaba buscando- dijo el chico soltando una sonora y boba carcajada.

-¡Devuelve eso, nosotros lo vimos primero!- ordenó Takasugi mientras el otro chico, alto y castaño con el cabello casi tan alborotado como el del mismo Gintoki, leía atento la lista de pistas.

-No se trata de quien lo vio primero sino de quien puede comprarlo ¿Tienen dinero suficiente?- preguntó señalando el precio del disco y los otros tres niños se miraron entre ellos y pegaron de pronto sus cabezas en una conferencia secreta.

-No me miren a mi, recuerden que soy un pobre huerfano- dijo Gintoki en primer lugar.

-Soy un pobre niño que lucha por mantener su beca- le secundó Katzura y ahora ambos se unían para mirar a Takasugi que frunció el seño.

-Oye oye, tú eres un joven heredero ¿No? Tu papi debe darte muchos billetes como mesada, podrías comprarte otros diez discos con lo que te da- le instigaba Gintoki viéndolo de mala manera.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, no tengo tanto dinero como crees. Saquemos todo lo que tenemos en el bolsillo y veamos si podemos comprarlo entre todos, por alguna razón me molesta la idea de que ese tipo se lo lleve-

Y con esto dicho los tres niños vaciaron sus bolsillos y extendieron sus manos dejando ver que solo tenían monedas, en el caso de Gintoki, dulces a medio comer y pelusilla de sus pantalones escolares.

Mientras los niños discutían el otro ya había ido al mostrador y pagado incluso con billetes, al final solo hizo sonar la campanilla de la tienda al salir.

-¡Se va, ese ladrón se va!- exclamó Gintoki y los tres corrieron apresurados tras el chico que iba silvando una pista de _Benny Goodman_ que los otros reconocieron instantaneamente.

-¡Ladrón, devuelve el disco!- espetó Takasugi que de pronto tomaba el papel de lider entre los tres siendo el primero en enfrentar al muchacho que era mas alto y a juzgar por su cara, incluso mayor en edad que ellos. Este volteó a verlos, usaba un par de gafas obscuras de aviador como los pilotos américanos y con el disco bajo el brazo y las manos en los bolsillos echaba a reír estrenduosamente.

-¿Y qué me darán a cambio del disco?- preguntó el castaño misterioso a lo que el trío se volteó a ver entre ellos.

-Una paliza, eso te daremos- respondió Gintoki ganándose por ello un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Zura lo que solo provocó mas risas por parte del otro.

-Eres pésimo para negociar. Mejor intenten hacer un trato conmigo, vamos, digan su mejor oferta. _Charles Mingus_ no es un nombre que se encuentre tan fácil en Japón así que deberían darme algo de igual valor-

Los jovenes músicos volvieron a verse entre sí pensando que cosa de valor podrían ofrecer tres niños que no poseían absolutamente nada aparte de su pasión y su talento... aunque bueno, exactamente eso podían dar a cambio.

-Música- declaró Takasugi de pronto desencajando a todos.

-Te daremos música por música; tocaremos para tí y si somos lo suficientemente buenos para impresionarte nos darás a cambio el disco- propuso Takasugi creando un silencio que se extendió hasta que el desconocido echó a reír.

-¡Que interesante! ¡Tan divertido! Una excelente oferta amiguito, acepto. Si pueden darme un buen show entonces pagaré como corresponde aunque advierto que soy un público díficil- dijo el muchacho sacándose los lentes dejando ver un par de ojos azules que chispeaban emocionados.

Los niños no pudieron evitar reparar en sus púpilas, eran ojos de extranjero a pesar de sus razgos orientales, su excelente japonés y su acento; podría ser un mestizo aunque su raza realmente no les importaba cuando de música se trataba.

-Hecho- Takasugi fue quien cerró el trato y juntos se dirigieron de vuelta al dojo.

Zura insistía que de llevar a un desconocido Shoyo les reñiría, a pesar de que no fueran a hacer nada malo que no fuera dar un pequeño concierto, lo hacían por el bien de su honor robado junto con aquel vinilo raro y así ganarían el respeto y el album.

Gintoki apoyaba por completo la idea y mientras caminaban echaba miraditas de reojo al muchacho que lejos de su aspecto extravagante movía compulsivamente sus manos. Takasugi y Zura no lo habían notado pero ese niño estaba marcando ritmos, dándo palmadas contra sus piernas al caminar o solo moviendo sus manos, por lo que Gintoki no puso en duda aquella declaración de ser un publico díficil, porque efectivamente era un conocedor.

Estando en el dojo hicieron una pequeña reunión de equipo mientras el niño nuevo se sentaba esperando paciente.

-Deberíamos tocar lo que acabamos de componer- propuso Shinzuke

-Estás loco, todavía no lo ensayamos lo suficiente- debatió Koutaro mientras que Gintoki se picaba la nariz aburrido de la discusión de toda la vida.

-Hagamos lo que mejor sabemos- dijo el peliplata sacando de su estuche su trompeta plateada y calentando sus dedos presionando en cadena cada pistón.

-Vamos a improvisar- declaró poniéndose la trompeta contra la boca y soltando una primera y larga nota- los otros dos negaron con la cabeza pero corrieron cada quien por su instrumento antes de que Gintoki se les siguiera adelantando.

Takasugi se puso frente al piano y aun antes de sentarse empezó a tocar notas que acompañaron la trompeta y Zura fue el ultimo en terminar de afinar el contrabajo escuchando antes de unirse a los otros dos.

Como antes habían escuchado el silvar del chico, de manera inconsciente empezaron a marcar un ritmo que se balanceaba entre el jazz y el swing, tomando mas prescencia el último. Dejando la agresividad de otras de sus improvisaciones y estimulados tal vez por la sonrisa bobalicona de su único espectador, su sonido era de un juguetón casi inocente, intentando parecer tranquilos sin tomar un riesgo que pudiera desencadenar en otra lucha de egos.

Gintoki tomó el liderazgo como casi siempre, si iban a impresionar a ese sabelotodo no sería por su potencia o salvajismo, sería por su maestría y dejaría bien claro que estaba tratando con músicos de verdad.

Comenzó con cada nota perfectamente ejecutada al ritmo rápido pero bien remarcado de un swing suntuoso y coqueto que lentamente le daba lugar al piano, Takasugi entendió sus intenciones al instante sin necesidad de hacerse señas, su lenguaje seguía siendo por completo el de la música, así que con un aire de suficiencia tocaba el piano imitando un poco la misma postura que le había visto alguna vez a Shoyo al interpretar en el piano, elegante pero segura de sí misma.

Tenía dificultades con el swing pero Gintoki le había guíado bien al comienzo así que pudo darse rienda suelta con el piano, sin movimientos complicados o extravagantes pero sonidos limpios y perfectamente síncronizados con la armonía que Katzura les marcaba al fondo. Se sentía cómodo y feliz con su ejecución además de estarla disfrutando plenamente, olvidándose por segundos que era observado atentamente.

Zura intetó no romper con ese ambiente y aunque llegó la hora de su solo, sabiendo que todavía no dominaba del todo el contrabajo se mantuvo en lo básico pero no por ello fácil; después de todo tras horas enteras de escuchar música se había hecho de un oído hábil y un vasto repertorio que básicamente le susurraba la mejor manera de mezclar e improvisar sin hacer uso de escalas de notas complejas. Eso era, los tres estaban dejando ver ya no su espíritu o sus almas salvajes, estaban dejando ver un trabajo bien pulido y de muchísimo tiempo invertido escuchando y aprendiendo de los grandes.

Y el chico sentado frente a ellos con los ojos cerrados marcando el ritmo con golpecitos en su rodilla podía percibirlo, meneaba su cabeza y sus manos pasaban a hacer pantomimas como si tuviera unas baquetas invisibles en sus manos. En su mente completaba esa interpretación con tambores y platillos, casi podía escucharlo ahí mismo.

El tiempo fluía sin sentirlo a tal punto que lo único que los hizo caer en la cuenta de cuánto llevaban tocando fue el dolor de los dedos de todos y del cansancio así que sin romper aun con el ritmo dieron final, esta vez los tres compitiendo por ver quien concluía con la presentación, siendo Gintoki el último en resistir.

Cuando hubo quedado todo en silencio, el chico les aplaudió mientras reía.

-¡Muy bien muy bien!- decía levantándose para hacerles una humilde ovación.

-Entonces ¿El disco es nuestro?- preguntó Gintoki intentando recueprar el aliento a lo que el chico se sonrió todavía mas ampliamente.

-Claro aunque con una condición extra- dijo a lo que los otros lo miraron con sospecha sin terminar de confiar del todo en él.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Que toquen conmigo en una verdadera presentación en vivo-

El nombre del chico era Sakamoto Tatsuma, su padre era comerciante y viajaban por el mundo entero haciendo negocios. Sakamoto tenía 11 años, lo que lo hacía el mayor del grupo, hablaba inglés fluído, había ido desde Yokohama hasta Nueva York, siempre llevaba dinero consigo y en las raras ocasiones de no hacerlo, conseguía lo que quería a base de negociaciones y tratos.

Tenía un peculiar carisma que hacía a la gente débil ante sus encantos y sumado a sus habilidades de vendedor terminaba por obtener todo a su capricho, pero lo mejor de haberse hecho amigos de alguien como Sakamoto era que él era un baterista nato.

Amaba el jazz tanto o mas que los chicos, gracias a sus viajes tenía un colección de discos envidiable y sabía como escabullirse a los bares para escuchar presentaciones, su sueño, al menos en ese momento, era presentarse en vivo con un gran ensamble pero los adultos no lo tomaban en serio y los chicos de su edad no sabían nada de jazz, al menos no hasta que los conoció a ellos.

-Si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que hacerlo en grande, tenemos que preparar un repertorio que los deje con las bocas abiertas a todos- decía Shinzuke revisando entre todas sus partituras.

-¿Porqué no solo improvisamos y ya?- preguntaba Gintoki con la trompeta en la mano pasando sus dedos por ella ansioso de tocar algo a pesar de que su cara se mostrara aburrida.

-Está bien que improvisemos pero no podemos solo depender de eso, tenemos que tocar algo que guste también al publico, al menos para ganar su atención. Esto es como un concurso o un recital- propuso Katzura mientras que Sakamoto repasaba la mirada por todos divertido de ver que tan en serio se lo estaban tomando, para él solo bastaba tocar y divertirse pero para Takasugi y Katzura era algo de vida o muerte.

-Podemos tocar algo muy popular como también muy complejo ¿Ustedes que opinan?- dijo Shinzuke extendendo las partituras a todos que las examinaban con mucha atención a excepción de Tatsuma que agarraba las hojas pautadas y las ponía al derecho y de cabeza.

-¡No entiendo nada de esto!- dijo echando a volar los papeles

-¿Cómo que no entiendes?- le reclamó Zura viendo al otro reírse.

-Llevo el jazz en la sangre, chicos, yo no necesito de algo que me diga como hacerlo, está en mi corazón- se defendía el castaño.

-Osea que no sabes leer música- apuntó Gintoki a lo que Tatsuma le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Exactamente, pero no es problema, solo diganme que quieren que toque y a que ritmo y así lo haré- decía riéndose y todos se miraron nerviosos.

A diferencia de ellos, Sakamoto no había tomado nunca clases de música, todo lo había aprendido a base de oído, y aunque ellos respetaban eso también temían que fuera un factor que arruinara su presentación, sin embargo sus dudas se disipaban siempre al escucharlo en la bateria.

Efectivamente lo llevaba en la sangre. Su coordinación, los cambios en los tiempos exactos, la fuerza impresa, la velocidad, esa imperiosa rebeldía que imprimía en los tambores; era uno de ellos, uno de esos rebeldes que no pertenecía a ningún lado, que solo pertenecía a la música. De aquí y de allá, de todos lados, él gritaba de donde era, a donde correspondía con ese sonido y esa fluidez que era el complemento perfecto para aquel nuevo ensamble que por fin tomaba una verdadera forma.

Ensayaban como locos mientras que Takasugi y Zura hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no levantar sospechas tanto en la escuela como en el conservatorio y en casa, tenían que mantener sus notas, sus asistencias y aunque el desempeño en algunas había minado, no dejaban que esto se interpusiera en su verdadero objetivo.

Las prácticas los animaban siempre a pesar de terminar agotados, Sakamoto transpiraba energía y al ser el mayor de todos los tranquilizaba cada vez que les decía que todo iría bien; habían elegido el día de la presentación, una noche en un bar famoso por tener una audiencia en su mayoría norteamericana. Escaparían por la noche, tanto del dojo como de sus casas, Sakamoto conocía al dueño y aseguró que les dejaría participar en el show de esa noche.

Estaban nerviosos y ansiosos y aunque Gintoki no lo dejara ver también se sentía así, mas de una vez lo atraparon mirando seriamente sus manos o a su trompeta, procurándola con mas atención que antes, practicando a escondiddas en el templo cuando el resto estaban en clases e intentando mantener todo en secreto, prometiéndose que de ser un exito, en la siguiente presentación invitarían a Shoyo-sensei.

Takasugi también en las noches exahusto no podía dejar en paz sus dedos, no recordaba que el corazón le latiera así de fuerte en otro momento que no fuera al tocar jazz.

A pesar de su corta edad, de no entender muchas cosas complejas, podía dar por sentado que ese sería otro gran paso para forjar su propio destino, su camino; estaba seguro, ese era el sendero que quería seguir, aquello era por lo cual se jugaría todo. Por esa música.

-¡No! ¡Fuera de aquí mocosos!-

Esas fueron las palabras que obtuvieron del dueño del bar apenas llegaron. El alma se les fue a los pies cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta en las narices a pesar del esfuerzo que habían hecho para escabullirse hasta ahí, pero Sakamoto estaba intentando salvar la situación poniendo su pie entre la puerta y el marco.

-Ey ey ey jefe, dennos una oportunidad, vamos a ser la sensación en su bar. Un cuarteto infantil tocando como los grandes, apareceremos incluso en el periódico, a los _yankees_ les encantan este tipo de espectáculos, yo sé lo que le digo- decía Sakamoto exagerando su acento de _Kansai_ a propósito y sonriéndose con esa peculiar picardía

-Esto no es el patio de un colegio, toma a tus amiguitos y larguénse a jugar a otro lado- el hombre parecía molesto una vez mas intentando cerrarles la puerta en las narices pero Sakamoto no se iba a dar por vencido y deslizando un poco sus lentes obscuros hasta la punta de su nariz puso su mirada mas seria.

-Oiga, no somos un ensamble común y corriente; estos chicos están lejos de ser aficionados- Sakamoto hizo una pusa que alargó dramáticamente mientras volteaba a ver al trío de niños que parecían derrotados.

-Ellos son alumnos de Yoshida Shoyo- y apenas dicho esto el hombre dejó de forcejear con la puerta y dedicó miradas de escrutinio a los chiquillos que reaccionaron ante aquello ¿Qué cosa tenía que ver que fueran alumnos de Shoyo con tocar en un bar?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Jefe ¿Cuándo le he mentido yo? Todo lo que prometo a mi clientela es real, solo tiene que darnos una oportunidad y se lo demostraremos- insitió Sakamoto y el dueño arqueó ambas cejas mirándolos de pies a cabeza, examinándo sus rostros y su porte, suspirando finalmente.

-Si me dejan en ridículo se lo voy a cobrar a tu padre- amenazó el hombre y por fin abrió al puerta, Tatsuma tan solo le dio las gracias con un fuerte y seguro apretón de manos seguido de una reverencia mientras invitaba a los demás a entrar.

-¿Porqué mencionaste a sensei?- preguntó Gintoki muy serio mientras que el mayor se reía estrenduosamente aligerando la tensión

-Cualquier japonés que esté familiarizado con el jazz ha escuchado hablar de Yoshida Shoyo- dijo casualmente el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros restándole importáncia al asunto aunque Gintoki sabía que no era solo eso, había algo mas.

Sabía que su maestro era un músico a quien el adjetivo de "talentoso" le quedaba corto, pero había algo que Sakamoto no les estaba diciendo, de hecho, era la primera vez que le escuchaban mencionar el nombre de su sensei cuando este ni siquiera había mostrado señal alguna de estar interesado en él.

-No te pongas paranoíco, _Kintoki_ , tenemos una presentación que dar- le tranquilizó Sakamoto señalándo el pequeño escenario del que colgaba un empolvado reflector.

Los tres chicos sintieron sus corazones dar un vuelco al ver la pianola, el contrabajo y la batería ahí. Gintoki llevaba su propia trompeta pero aun así le sudaron las manos.

Nunca se había presentado en otro lugar que no fueran el dojo o el templo y ahora se encontraba a si mismo en un escenario de verdad, con un público lleno de adultos en su mayoría extranjeros que bebían a grandes tragos y hablaban con acentos que solo había escuchado en discos. De pronto caía de golpe en la realidad, estaba a punto de tocar como un músico de verdad, de mostrar quien era, de que estaba hecha la música que Shoyo le había enseñado desde que aprendió a sostener la trompeta.

Todos estaban nerviosos pero eso no les restó valor. Sakamoto volteó a verlos con su sonrisa bobalicona de siempre y sacando de su bolso sus baquetas que siempre llevaba con él.

- _It´s_ _to jazz or no to jazz. There´s no question!-_ les dijo en un perfecto inglés señalándo con la cabeza el escenario.

Los niños no entendían inglés pero de alguna manera el mensaje les había llegado y asintieron con él, yendo en fila hasta allá cegándose un poco porque el reflector les daba de lleno en la cara.

Justo como lo sospecharon desde el principio, lo murumullos no se hicieron esperar entre el público que curioso veía como un cuarteto de muchachitos se ponían frente a cada instrumento afinando uno por uno las cuerdas, la tensión de los tambores, colocando la sordina en la trompeta y calentando los dedos en el teclado.

Todo mundo parecía confundido pero entre las conversaciones en las que se mezclaba el japonés y el inglés se escuchaban las risas desdeñosas de algunos cuantos que hicieron fruncir el seño de los dos mas orgullosos por no ser tomados en serio pero ¿Cómo podrian si ni siquiera los habían escuchado tocar aun?

-¿Se les perdió la escuelita, niños?- alguien entre los ebrios gritó y de este siguieron muchas mas burlas, haciendo alusión a si los músicos se habían encogido, si aquel era un espectáculo organizado por las madres que habían quedado viudas o si era mera caridad.

Todos los desdeñaban y no fue hasta que cada uno se puso en posición decididos a callarles la boca. Habían elegido tocar algo de _Art Blakey´s Jazz Messengers,_ eligiendo precisamente como pista principal _No problem,_ considerando que era la pieza que mas se adecuaba al estilo que entre los cuatro habían adoptado a lo largo de todas esas sesiones juntos.

Las risas despectivas y los silvidos que pedían que bajaran de ahí y pusieran músicos reales comenzaron a escucharse por todo el recinto pero era tiempo de hacerles callar. Los cuatro se vieron por encima de sus respectivos instrumentos y con una mirada de complicidad decidieron dar comienzo.

Sakamoto y Gintoki tenían que abrir, la trompeta sería quien tocaría la primera nota, sin embargo apenas puso los labios en la boquilla y explulsó el aire, las notas sonaron desbaratadas y forzadas haciendo que los otros tres quedaran totalmente desencajados.

Sakamoto de inmediato intentó arreglarlo pero incluso su batería se opacaba bajo las risotadas burlonas de los marineros américanos.

¡Había metido la pata! Los nervios le habían ganado a Gintoki que cerrando los ojos seguía intentando hacer que su sonido se escuchara coherente pero sus dedos estaban tiesos y sus pulmones no acumulaban tanto aire como de costumbre, en sus oídos se escuchaba cada vez mas las risas y las burlas que la música que Sakamoto, Takasugi y Zura intentaban reproducir.

¡Conocía esa pieza! ¡La había escuchado tantas veces pero ahora cada nota se le hacía extraña! Quiso bajar la trompeta, esto estaba siendo un desastre, pero entonces escuchó el piano de Takasugi hacerse paso, Sakamoto se había adaptado a las notas del pianista permitiéndole ser la voz cantante mientras él y Zura apoyaban marcando el compás.

Shinzuke en ese breve solo de piano le estaba hablando, como queriendo que retomara su atención a ellos y no a la audiencia, en una especie de llamado a que mirara a sus espaldas ¡No estás solo, Gintoki! Era lo que le decía con su piano mas tranquilo pero igualmente impertinente, como el mismo Takasugi.

¡Jo! El niño rico luciéndose intentando salvarlo, claro, ese piano era arrogante, pero Gintoki no se iba a quedar atrás.

Los marineros y soldados podían seguir riéndose todo lo que quisieran, les demostraría que lo anterior era solo un mal comienzo, así que se llenó por fin el pecho de aire escuchando con suma atención el momento predilecto para el poder intervenir con su trompeta y robarle el protagónico.

Entonces tuvo su oportunidad y arremetió arreglando en lo posible los errores de la primera parte, escuchó los tambores de Tatsuma apoyándole, las cuerdas graves de Zura intentando como siempre adaptarse desesperadamente pero sin romper la armonía y el tonto de Shinzuke con su sonrisa ladina consicente de que le había salvado el pellejo aunque estaba agradecido..

Tocaba con mas confianza, con su típico descaro y era ahora él quien se burlaba de su propio publico que acallaba las risas y prestaba mas atención.

Era un niño, se ponía nervioso pero había pasado por peores, tenía una trompeta y tenía su talento junto a otros tres igual de hábiles que él. En ese escenario, bajo esa luz polvosa y con esa música era mas fuerte que ninguno, era un rebelde y nadie podía tumbarlo.

Es con este mensaje que Sakamoto se hizo paso también, en la bateria no se tomó las cortesías de pedir permiso y arremetió con todo en los tambores y platillos, con el bombo queriendo llamar la atención. Y ahí estaba su sangre de la que tanto presumía, ahí estaba su experiencia en la verdadera cuna del jazz, también un tanto arrogante pero con una energía que contagiaba y que hizo que incluso el resto dejara por segundos sus instrumentos solo para dejarle brillar. Sin partituras, sin entendimiento academico, pero al final del día quien necesitaba eso ¡Él no! él solo necesitaba esos momentos, ese subidón de energía.

Katzura mas humilde que el resto de sus compañeros, con una sonrisa breve en sus labios apoyándolos desde el contrabajo, sintiéndose igual de imponente tras el gran cuerpo de madera y cuerdas. Por fin sentía ese _swing_ dictándole sin pretensiones a sus dedos como se debían hacer las cosas, como mantenerlos a todos conectados, como permitir que esa atmosfera perdurara, era él quien enlazaba a todos y así los mantendría porque unidos nadie podría derrotarlos.

Trompeta, tambores, contrabajo y piano en un testimonio de su existencia, de quienes eran, que existían, que valían, que vivían.

Pronto ya no había nadie mas que ellos, el conteo y lo que querían decir, se balanceaban en sonidos y ritmos, se sumergían en aquella camaradería que se estrechaba en cada minuto y compás. Sabiendo que todo era efimero, que la pieza llegaría a su fin, exprimieron las notas hasta que lentamente y con algo de decepción la pieza llegaba a su final y el publico porrumpía en torpes pero acalorados aplausos.

Siete minutos. Exactamente siete minutos en los que dejaron de ser los huerfanos, herededos y mortales. Los mejores siete minutos de sus jovenes vidas.

Al salir de su trance de extásis escucharon por fin los aplausos y los chicos hicieron una reverencia listos para la siguiente pieza pero el lugar de un momento a otro se quedó en un gélido e incómodo silencio, los niños voltearon a ver el porqué del repentino cambio en el ambiente y vieron la figura de Shoyo-sensei haciéndose paso por el antro.

-Es el _sensei_ vino a vernos- dijo ingenuamente Takasugi pero Gintoki que le conocía mejor y de mas años sabía que no estaba ahí para verlos tocar.

Iba con su paso tranquilo pero los comensales a su alrededor se levantaban de sus asientos y lo miraban con una hostilidad que no se molestaban en disimular, lo barrían con la mirada pero tampoco hacían ademán de acercarse. Shoyo no parecía siquiera notarlo pero estaba alerta. No había una sonrisa en sus labios y aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo, la seriedad en sus rasgos no auguraba nada bueno.

-Niños, nos vamos- ordenó y todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

-Estamos en medio de una presentación, no podemos irnos- intervino Katzura tímidamente desde atrás del contrabajo pero no hubo una sonrisa condescendiente ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Nos vamos- repitió el maestro con voz grave y monótona dándose la media vuelta sabiendo que los chicos no pondrían objeción porque en su voz no había dejado lugar para quejas ni contradicciones.

Mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos las mismas miradas rencorosas se le clavaban en la espalda.

-¡Traídor!- un hombre gritó en medio del silencio y Shoyo le regresó la mirada. Serena pero inyectada de un sentimiento que hizo temblar a todos los presentes que se congelaron en sus lugares; un aura peligrosa emergía de él y sus pupilos no perdieron mas el tiempo a la hora de ir tras él.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que el ultimo de ellos salió del bar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡Jefe!- llamó Sakamoto que salía de ahí tras haberse disculpado incontables veces con el dueño. Shoyo lo volteó a ver por encima del hombro y el chico tembló pero se contuvo.

-Ah, no sea duro con ellos, la idea fue toda mia, fui yo quien los convenció- le dijo esperando ser disculpado. El hombre tan solo suavizó su gesto y suspiró.

-No es cierto, todos estuvimos de acuerdo- intervino Gintoki ganándose por ello un coscorrón con el puño cerrado por parte del adulto.

-No eches a la basura las buenas intenciones de tu amigo- le reprendió el mayor y su voz retomaba ese tono amable al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sakamoto.

-Gracias por tomar responsabilidad por esto- le dijo al chico que se sonrió con esa chispa que le hacía tan irresistible.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis colegas- dijo mientras que el dueño del bar salía y lo agarraba por la oreja dándole de jalones recriminándole lo que acababa de pasar. Vió a Shoyo y solo le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza antes de llevarse casi a rastras a Tatsuma para hacerle limpiar la loza hasta que quedara reluciente.

Los tres niños vieron la puerta del bar cerrarse tras ellos y aun seguían reparando en las miradas resentidas de algunos presentes, pero luego sus ojos se desviaban al pequeño escenario, _su_ escenario por esos breves minutos.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Shoyo los guiaba por el camino obscuro.

-No nos vamos a disculpar- dijo Gintoki rompiendo el silencio, llevaba los puños cerrados apretando el asa de su maletín que llevaba su trompeta.

-No esperaba que lo hicieran- respondió Shoyo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Entonces porqué nos sacó de ahí? ¡El espectáculo era nuestro, estabamos haciéndolo bien!- espetó Takasugi al llegar a la esquina y ver ahí a su familia reunida, todos los sirvientes de su casa y encabezando el grupo, su padre.

Oh, ahora sabía porque los había sacado de ahí.

Sintió el jalón en su brazo, la mano gruesa y recia de su padre lo alejaba del grupo hasta donde estaba él.

-Sabía que estaba pasando algo raro, lo sabía pero quise creer en ti una ultima vez, Shinzuke. Me has decepcionado y has insultado tu apellido- le reprendió su padre alzando su otra mano para darle una bofetada. Takasugi hijo cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando el golpe que nunca llegó así que volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a Shoyo-sensei deteniendo al hombre.

-Abstengase de hacer eso en mi prescencia- le amenazó Shoyo arrastrándo la voz y entrecerrando los párpados lo suficiente para que sus ojos solo fueran un par de rendijas peligrosas, incluso sus púpilas habían tomado un brillo que hizo temblar a todos los presentes, sus alumnos incluídos.

-Había escuchado los rumores pero no creí que fueran ciertos. Encontrarle justo aquí, malcriando a mi propio hijo. Se va arrepentir de esto, lo voy a hundir, _Utsuro-_ amenazó el señor Takasugi y nadie ahí parecía entender nada.

El maestro decidió quedarse callado y los adultos se llevaron casi a rastras a Takasugi que constantemente volteaba atrás a ver a los demás que parecían tan desencajados y confundidos como él.

Posiblemente los días volverían a su aburrimiento normal. La monotonía recuperaría el control de su vida y ante esta perspectiva, a sus escasos nueve años, incluso la muerte le parecía un mejor panorama.

Pasaron cerca de tres semanas, el dojo se mantenía en su tranquilidad usual. Katzura aun los frecuentaba, lo mismo que Sakamoto pero no era lo mismo cuando hacía falta un integrante y su piano, la energía no era la misma y para antes del anochecer Zura y Sakamoto decidían irse porque sus sesiones ya no llegaban a nada, eran como una mesa coja, no encontraban su balance.

Fue en uno de esos atardeceres en los que Gintoki estaba en una de las salas del dojo tocando su trompeta, una melodía lenta a la que le había agarrado gusto precisamente por su falta de complejidad pero acustica agradable, una balada de amor, le había dicho Sakamoto pero poco le importaba eso ultimo así que tocaba distraídamente hasta que en medio de su interpretación escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. Sin muchos animos igual hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y atender.

Bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer vio a un maltrecho Takasugi. Tenía moretones por toda la cara y los brazos pero parecía que se las había ingeniado para protegerse las manos que llevaba intactas.

-Espero no te haya roto ningún dedo- se limitó a decir Gintoki con su expresión aburrida sabiendo que Takasugi se sentiría insultado si se mostraba preocupado.

-No lo dejé- respondió con suficiencia el otro niño aunque se le escuchaba terriblemente cansado, sosteniéndose en pie solo por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Vamos...- le invitó Gintoki y con mas cuidado del que se esperaba de él, lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo dentro del dojo y llamar al sensei.

Entre ambos le curaron las heridas y trataron sus moretones, con mucha paciencia y sin hacer preguntas innecesarias.

Anochecía y entre el aroma del anticéptico y los ungüentos, se escuchaba de fondo un vinilo de _Louis Armstrong,_ la voz congestionada y algo rasposa llenaba el silencio de la habitación con un suave sentimiento de tristeza que venía con el _blues_.

Tras el tratamiento Shoyo mandó a ambos niños a dormir, Gintoki cayó como un tronco pero Shinzuke no pudo pegar ojo por lo que se quedó deambulando por el dojo hasta dar a la salita con la vieja pianola en donde se dibujaba la silueta del maestro tocando suavemente usando la luz de la luna como única iluminación.

El chico fue a tomar asiento a su lado sin pedir permiso, concentrándose en los dedos largos y afeminados que tocaban las teclas sintiéndose reconfortado por primera vez en esas tres semanas, a punto de sucumbir al llanto pero aguantándo.

-Ya tomé mi desición- dijo por fin con la voz rota y Shoyo esperó a que terminara de hablar.

-No voy a regresar a esa casa. Me quedo con mi música, esto es lo que soy- dijo con decisión a pesar del temblor de su voz.

-Si ese es el camino que has decidido tomar...- respondió sencillamente el mayor todavía deslizando sus manos por el teclado sin estar tocando nada en específico.

Shinzuke volteó a ver al hombre apreciando por unos breves segundos su perfil ausente.

-Y usted, sensei... ¿Cuál es su camino? ¿Porqué toca?- el chico hizo la pregunta que a todos les había pasado por la cabeza y el hombre se quedó todavía en ese aire de ausencia tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

-Creo que todos tenemos una relación especial con el arte. Para mi, estas melodías hacen que me sienta mas cerca de ellos...-

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?-

-Los humanos-

Hubo otra pausa en la que se escuchó otra serie de notas lentas.

-El yo que los odia, el yo que les teme, el yo que los ama... todas esas partes de mi finalmente quieren sentirse cerca de ellos y la música me lo permite- explicaba el sensei convirtiendo el ritmo tranquilo de su piano en un ya conocido jazz, que rápidamente pasaba a una sonata que Takasugi no tuvo tiempo de adivinar porque de un momento a otro esta se había convertido en una polka, eventualmente a una canción de ritmos latinos, y esta después a un vals que culminaba en una marcha marcial.

-¿Y quién de todos ellos es usted? Mi padre incluso le llamó por otro nombre ¿Quién es exáctamente usted?- preguntó Shinzuke escuchando mas variedad de sonidos que dejaban ver el vasto acervo músical de Shoyo, por no decir, su melomanía.

-¿Quién soy yo?... Eso es algo que aun estoy intentando descubrir- dijo con una sonrisa dejando por fin el piano y pasándole una mano por la cabeza a Shinzuke que no se quedó conforme con esa respuesta.

Se levantó del banquillo dejando a Shinzuke frente a las teclas y saliendo de ahí encontrándose entonces con Gintoki que parecía querer escabullirse de ahí tras haber escuchado la conversación pero Shoyo lo alcanzó a tiempo.

-Vas a tener que mejorar tus tácticas de infiltración- le recomendó el maestro riéndose y mirando al avergonzado niño.

Shoyo entonces se agachó para quedar a su altura un momento y lo miró directamente a los ojos con mucha seriedad.

-Gintoki, quiero que me prometas una cosa- le pidió en voz baja al otro que no le gustó mucho la repentina seriedad del maestro.

-Si algo llegase a pasarme, promete que vas a protegerlos a todos y a su música, no dejes que desaparezca- le pidió extendiendo su dedo meñique a Gintoki que frunció el seño sin entender muy bien que significaban exactamente esas palabras, sin comprender del todo lo que englobaba realmente la idea de proteger algo.

Aunque no tardó mucho en avergiuarlo.

¿Quién iba a esperar que en una tarde común y corriente las vidas de sus alumnos cambiarían tan abruptamente?

Se suponia sería un día normal como cualquier otro donde solo estarían dándole el mantenimiento usual a sus instrumentos, no tenía porque ser diferente, pero no fue así; lo supieron desde el momento en que se escucharon los camiones del ejercito haciéndose paso por el camino de terracería.

Los niños mas pequeños llevados por su curiosidad quisieron asomarse para ver quienes venían. Todos hombres uniformados y armados.

Shoyo los mandó dentro y los chicos mayores se encargaron de esto; Gintoki Katzura y Takasugi estaba ahí cuidando al resto mientras los uniformados llamaban a Shoyo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué te buscan?- preguntó Gintoki siguiéndolo por el pasillo de la galería pero el hombre no se dignó a responder.

-¡Dime! ¿¡Porqué te están buscando!? le exigió pero en su lugar Shoyo solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa, Gintoki- le dijo mientras los hombres se hacían paso en el dojo derriblando todo a su paso, eso incuía los intrumentos que los niños intentaron defender pero ganándose golpes por ello.

-¡Aquí estoy, no tienen porque lastimar a los niños- dijo el sensei.

-Yoshida Shoyo, Utsuro. Está usted arrestado bajo el cargo de crimenes de guerra y traición a la patria, será llevado de inmediato para ser juzgado en una corte marcial- anunció uno de los generales mientras los soldados volcaban patas arriba todo el dojo buscando evidencias, destrozando los instrumentos sin importarles el llanto de los niños.

Las palabras retumbaban en los oídos de Gintoki mientras veía como esposaban a Shoyo y se lo llevaban escoltándolo. No entendía que estaba pasando, no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras de los soldados, no sabía que significaba lo que decían y por vez primera maldijo su propia ignorancia ¡¿Porqué se lo llevaban!? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Porqué le estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan condescendiente, tan beninga?

Aun con sus manos esposadas tras su espalda, estiraba su meñique recordándole su promesa de protegerlos a todos y a su música pero ¿Cómo debería hacer eso? ¿Cómo diablos proteges algo así? ¡No entendía! ¡Todavía tenía que aprender! Todavía había cosas que le tenía que enseñar, no podían solo llevarselo así.

Con esto en la mente y con el pánico de no saber exactamente que significaba el proteger algo, Gintoki corrió tras los soldados tan rápido como pudo, llevaba su trompeta en la mano la cual no había soltado desde que llegaron y se aferraba a ella de manera inconsciente como si esta mantuviera a raya todo su miedo mientras corría.

-¡Shoyo-sensei!- gritó desesperado viendo como lo subían al camión y un soldado al intentar detenerlo lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago con la culata de su rifle sacándole el aire y dejándolo ahí medio desvanecido en mitad del camino derrotado y sin poder hacer nada.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué harían ahora? Con el dojo destrozado, con sus instrumentos irreparables ahora, con las cosas de valor tomadas por los militares... solo le quedaba su trompeta, solo estaba su música.

Tras aquello y luego de volverse a encontrar con Sakamoto que se había enterado de lo sucedido, Gintoki lo primero que hizo fue lanzársele encima sin miramientos.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Tú sabías quien era Shoyo-sensei en realidad y no nos dijiste nada, tú lo sabías y te quedaste callado! ¡Pudimos haberlo ayudado!- le gritaba Gintoki fuera de si y Zura y Taksugi intentaron separarlo de Sakamoto que estaba bajo él pero gracias a su altura pudo sacárselo de encima como pudo.

-¡ _Kintoki_ , cálmate!- le dijo al muchacho tomándolo por los hombros y apretándolos fuerte.

-Tranquilo- le pidió sintiendo la respiración fuerte y entrecortada del niño que no podía soportar mas ese terrible peso en su corazón y solo se limitaba a respirar dificultosamente.

-Les juro que yo no sé mucho mas que ustedes- les dijo con mas tranquilidad y dio un largo resoplido.

-Vengan conmigo- les pidió y los cuatro con la cabeza mas fría fueron hasta el cause del río para poder charlar sin que nadie los escuchara.

-Su maestro fue alguien importante durante la guerra, todos confiaban en él como una cabecilla importante del ejercito, decían que con él de su lado Japón podría ganar la guerra- explicaba Tatsuma sentado en el piso arrancando hiervajos de la tierra.

-Mi padre dice que eso es una tontería, Japón ya tenía la guerra perdida desde antes. Aun con ello Shoyo era algo así como un alto rango implacable, todos contaban con él e hizo... bueno, hizo muchas cosas para ganar terreno contra los Aliados pero un día solo desapareció. Nadie estaba seguro de si había sido asesinado por un espía o si solo había desaparecido por voluntad propia y si había sido por lo segundo sería peor porque desertar en la guerra está considerado como traición- seguía narrando Sakamoto que hizo una pausa mientras los otros tres niños lo miraban atentos.

-Sé eso muy bien porque mi padre también desertó. Se cansó de algo tan tonto como gente matándose entre ellos y comenzó a viajar; se fue al extranjero sabiendo que de regresar a Japón sería arrestado pero así fue como conoció a Yoshida Shoyo, antes Utsuro. Mi padre me contaba que era un músico extraordinario, conocía cada genero y estilo, pero su predilecto era el Jazz, y de este el _Be-Bop_ ; comenzó a sonar su nombre entre los círculos de músicos y entre los amantes del jazz. Decían que escucharlo al piano era como de otro mundo, que los únicos en equipararlo eran los maestros de la cuna del jazz. Mi padre dice que la música era lo único que le daba sentido a esa vida que solo había conocido la guerra en los ultimos años...-

-Porque lo conectaba con ellos- remató Shinzuke recordando su ultima conversación con el maestro.

-Siendo sincero no sé si alguna vez vuelvan a ver a su maestro, yo todos los días me levanto pensando "hey, tal vez este sea el último día que vea a papá" pero él siempre me dice que mientras tenga la música estará ahí y creo que con su maestro es lo mismo. Tenemos nuestro _Be-Bop_ y eso nadie nos los puede arrebatar- dijo Tatsuma finalmente con una sonrisa de disculpa enteniendo un poco el dolor de sus amigos.

-¿ _Be-Bop?_ \- preguntó Katzura.

-Si, ese es nuestro jazz. Furioso y sin reglas, somos parias pero nos reímos de eso ¡Siempre nos reímos!- dijo Sakamoto riéndose abiertamente y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo el dolor de la pérdida y la tristeza, los otros tres chicos también se contagiaron ligeramente porque fue un breve pero efectivo consuelo: Siempre tendrían su música.

Y seguía siendo suya, incluso 15 años después.

Obviamente nunca pudieron desligarse de ella. Los cuatro creciendo juntos y sobreviviendo como pudieron, formaron un famoso ensamble que traspasó varias fronteras; el cuarteto al que le dieron por nombre JOUI 4 en una especie de chiste privado tomado de los rebeldes samurai de antes de la occidentalización, y como un recordatorio de que ellos a su particular manera también eran rebeldes.

Al llegar a la adultez el ensamble no tardó en estar en boca de todos los conocedores del medio. No había una sola alma que se preciara como conocedor de Jazz que ignorara el nombre de estos cuatro músicos que se autoclasificaban como _boppers_ por ese estilo lleno de _riffs_ , ritmos variados, tiempos rápidos y esa casi violencia que imprimían en cada sesión de improvisación porque si en algo eran los mejores, era en improvisar.

Gozaron de sus años de gloria como el mejor ensamble de Japón pero el correr de los tiempos no tardó en hacer mella en ellos y como si el destino lo hubiese decidido, cada integrante terminó por tomar su propio camino.

Katzura todavía aferrado a las bases de un jazz mas conservador y sin desligarse del todo de su gusto por la música clásica se negó a seguir la dirección del resto, como por ejemplo la de Takasugi que se inclinaba por una especie de _har-bop_ todavía mas progesivo y que desafiaba sin tentarse el corazón todas las convenciones del jazz mas puro. Gintoki por su parte estaba bien con lo que hacían, no quería cambiar, se mantenía estático en esa máquina del tiempo que congelaba en su música las enseñanzas de su maestro, y finalmente Sakamoto, que hambriento de una curiosidad natural en él, quería ir a otros horizontes para aprender de otros músicos que enriquecieran su conocimiento, queriendo rebazar todas las fronteras y fue así como llegaron a esto.

En pleno 1967, justo en Kabuki-cho bajo el techo de un discreto bar propiedad de una vieja dama viuda que prendía cigarrillos esperando escuchar una balada al menos decente del trío de músicos que vivían en su azotea y que eran medianamente talentosos.

Limpiando pacientemente una trompeta plateada, un modelo de una marca genérica pero del que ya lucían algunas abolladuras, un peliplata de ojos carmín desarmaba partes del instrumento mientras se alzaba el humo del cigarro de la anciana tras la barra, para que justo a las siete de la noche llegaran corriendo dos figuras pequeñas y jovenes.

-¡Gin-chan, ya estamos aquí!- una pelirroja animada vestida de colegiala con baquetas en mano y un muchacho con un gran estuche de contrabajo cargado en la espalda llegaban corriendo y sin aliento a lo que Gintoki los miraba con un eterno aburrimiento.

-Si si, alisten todo de una vez ¡Y nada de palos rotos esta noche, Kagura! Ya sabes que cuestan una fortuna!- le reprendía a la jovencita de ojos azules que inflaba las mejillas e iba hasta la bateria puesta al fondo del bar.

Ese era su nuevo ensamble y a pesar de las personalidades tan dispares y la juventud de sus integrantes, habían logrado funcionar de alguna desastroza manera. Aun con ello le gustaba ese nuevo sonido, reconfortante e hilarante, como ellos tres.

Una versión adulta de Gintoki respiraba mientras revisaba su trompeta y estaba a punto de ir al escenario con sus compañeros hasta el momento en que alguien aparecía en la puerta.

-No creí que los rumores fueran ciertos, Gintoki ¿En serio ahora enseñas a niñitos o solo juegas con ellos?-

Ah... esa voz, esa irritante voz como su piano. Gintoki se volteó y ahí estaba, con ese estilo de rebelde de pelicula de James Dean, Takasugi Shinzuke y su nuevo ensamble.

Escoltándolo estaban Bansai Kawakami, el virtuoso guitarrista que había descubierto tras las rejas en una época muy obscura de su vida. Junto con ellos Akechi Mistuhide, talentoso saxofonista que había trabajado para las mejores _Big Bands_ en los 50´s pero que ahora era parte indispensable del grupo de Takasugi y rematando el grupo estaba su vocalista, Kijima Matako, que podría ser todo lo pedante e insoportable que se le antojase pero que al cantar se convertía en una voz rasposa y doliente justo como las buenas cantantes de _blues._

-Takasugi ¿Te encogiste mas en estos años o siempre he tenido que agacharme para verte bien?- le respondió Gintoki que no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Podrían al menos comportarse como adultos por una noche?- otra voz seria se sumaba, Katzura Koutaro que iba en un elegante kimono, seguro llegaba del teatro o de algun recital.

Imposible de deshacerse de ese porte snob que había ganado con los años, Katzura se había hecho un maestro en el contrabajo (al que incluso bautizó con le nombre de Elizabeth) pero también se había convertido en director. Dirigía grandes y no tan grandes ensambles de jazz, ganaba concursos y por lo mismo se había hecho de enemigos en el medio, pero poco le importaba mientras pudiera seguir haciendo su música.

-¡Sabía que todos terminarían por reunirse aquí! Pero ¿Porqué están hablando y no tocando? Este no es nuestro estilo-

Y al final la voz mas estrenduosa de todas, Sakamoto Tatsuma hacía su aparición y con él su ¿Asistente? Mutsu, una chica seria que sin mas le ofrecía una bolsa con sus diferentes tipos de baquetas. Tatsuma que había dejado la música en el ambito profesional tras una lesión que le había afectado los tendones de la muñeca derecha y que todo mundo sospechaba en realidad había sido una venganza personal (sabría Dios en que líos se metía Sakamoto haciendo negocios).

-Solo nos estabamos preguntando si podrías seguirnos el ritmo- contestó Gintoki en su lugar y el castaño se echó a reír.

-A un montón de oxidados como ustedes, puedo hacerlo hasta con una sola mano y un pie- dijo este acercándose a la bateria que la muchacha pelirroja le cedió haciéndose a un lado junto con su compañero de lentes que dejaron el escenario libre para los cuatro legendarios.

Si, pudieron haberse separado y tomado diferentes caminos, pero lo llevaban en el alma y las pulsaciones del jazz de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaban por reunirlos.

-Así que... _jazz or no to jazz...-_ dijo Gintoki poniéndose la trompeta en la boca y soltando la primera larga y poderosa nota.

FIN.

/

 **N/A: No puedo creer que haya logrado terminar este one shot que se sentía eterno mientras escribía.**

 **Es algo gracioso, esta idea nació en realidad con un pensamiento casual sobre "quiero ver a mi personaje favortio tocando uno de mis instrumentos favoritos", así nació un Gintoki trompetista que se suponía terminaría desarrollando un bonito GinKagu pero de alguna manera terminó enfocándose en el jazz así que al final se convirtió en una historia del joui 4 y jazz aunque fue un reto divertido escribir de personajes que me intimidaban un poco, en un escenario que está muy lejos de ser familiar con Gintama pero adoré hacer esta historia.**

 **El jazz es un genero díficil de describir así que si alguien quiere acercarse un poco al genero del be-bop o escuchar como diablos tocarían el cuarteto de idiotas rebeldes, pueden escuchar Donna Lee interpretada por Wynton Marsalis o a Art Blake & the Jazz Messengers como en la historia. En fin, si por mi fuera hubiera creado todo un setlist en Spotify exclusivamente para este fanfiction pero suficiente fue con esta biblia de historia.**

 **Mil gracias a todo aquel que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí y aparte esté rematando con estos comentarios sin importancia, solo quiero darles eternas gracias por su atención, esperando con toda sinceridad hayan disfrutado de esta humilde historia.**


End file.
